


Hunter x Hunter smuts

by luffys



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hunter x Hunter - Freeform, Lemon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luffys/pseuds/luffys
Summary: Smuts for y’all horny mfs.*requests are open*
Relationships: Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, Kaito | Kite/Reader, Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader, Leorio Paladiknight/Reader, Pariston Hill/Reader, Shalnark (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Silva Zoldyck/Reader
Comments: 102
Kudos: 1094





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! i decided to write a book of lemons for all my favourite hunter x hunter characters, i hope you all request and enjoy!

Hi everyone! So, this is the request page, and like every other book of smuts, this one has some rules too. Below, I will explain what I will, and what I won’t write.

I’ll write mostly anything you guys request, however, things I don’t write include-

Character x oc. This is a character x reader book. If I see you request your oc with a character, I won’t write or acknowledge the request. I won’t write character x character smuts either. Again, this is only a character x reader book. I won’t write anything including vomit, urine, feces, or anything related to human waste. It’s just a little too much for me. I also will not write any incest (for example, a Zoldyck reader x Illumi). 

Again, there isn’t much I won’t write for, you guys just have to be specific about what you need :)!

Things I will write-

Pretty much anything, but, I really like to write Yandere characters! If you request Yandere characters I’ll be really happy :). I will write forced smut, however, when I write these, I in no way, shape, or form encourage these acts. Always get consent from your partners! I’ll write for numerous kinks as well, but please specify what kinks you’d like. 

About the schedules of writing, I’m under a lot of stress at the moment! Especially now because we all are stuck at home because of this disease, my teachers have all decided to hand out more school work. Please give me time to write these!

If you don’t specify how you’d like the character written (like Yandere style), I’ll decide for myself. Personally, I think Silva would be a huge Yandere. However, looking at Kurapika, I feel like he’d be somewhat of a romantic lover.

Tell me if y’all want a backstory, or just straight fucking. If you don’t specify, I’ll most likely write them all with a backstory. 

Just a heads up, around mid April is when my finals are. So I will be unable to write for around an entire month. I will declare when I will be going on hiatus, and I hope you all can understand!

Leave whatever you want in the comments, don’t go too crazy, and please stay safe everyone!

*an update- i no longer will write for killua or gon, it makes me slightly uncomfortable. i’m sorry to the people to requested them. i will not take down my published killua smut, but i won’t write for them any longer. thank you for understanding!*


	2. Long Night- Hisoka x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m really happy with all of the requests! i hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

You held Gon's hand tightly, his soft skin against yours. You had a tendency to protect the child, seeing as he was just a twelve year old boy. Finally, the two of you had a small break during the hectic Hunter exam.

"Hey, (First Name). Why do you always have to protect me?" Gon asked, looking up at you with his big brown eyes. You peered down at him, smiling as you analysed his adorable face. "Because, Gon" you inhaled sharply. You didn't yet tell the boy that the two of you were related. Cousins from his fathers side. "Well, Gon... Because you're my best friend!" You beamed, your (eye colour) eyes sparkling. He stared at you, reciprocating the smile.

The two of you walked for a while longer, chatting about silly things. Gon rambled on and on about his three best friends. You had met them briefly, and enjoyed their company immensely.

You laughed wildly, holding your stomach as you doubled over. "A-A clown?!" You laughed, Gon giggling next to you. "Okay, Gon, sorry sorry... I'll continue to dress your wounds now." You said, returning your sheer focus on the boys bruising cheek. You had a hard time believing a clown had punched the living shit out of your cousin, but alas, he had shown up at your hotel room in Heavens Arena.

"Don't you watch the fights, (First Name)? Only people who reach the two hundredth floor get rooms like these..." Gon said, trailing off as he looked around your room. "Hm. No, I don't take interest in watching those things, Gon. I did get here by winning fights though!" You said, showing your bicep off. Gon laughed, but stopped abruptly. He had ended up passing out on top of your bed. You shook your head, sighing. "Damn it Gon... Always pushing yourself to the limit!"

You were practicing healing, but you didn't really want anyone to notice the bright blue aura that had spilled out of your hands. So, you decided to use cheap items, like bandages, and ointment for whenever someone had gotten injured. You seized the opportunity to heal Gon with your Nen ability when he had passed out. Nobody had known of your powers. It was a real pain in the ass to heal people with Nen. It put a real strain on your body, and totally disoriented your surroundings. However, Gon was family, and he was injured. You would stop at nothing to help him out.

The baby blue light that came out of your shaky hands had come at a halt. You were panting, hard. Your eyes were blurry, and you felt as if you were going to pass out soon. You knew you had to stop healing Gon, even though you really didn't want to. You ceased the healing, and stumbled back, holding the wall that was supporting your fragile body. You cursed lightly under your breath. You absolutely hated using your abilities, even though the effects were amazing for whomever was at the receiving end.

You took the thick white blankets and lightly draped them over Gon's body. He snuggled into the blankets slightly, seeing that action made you smile, he was so cute.

You craved the sweet taste of alcohol tainting your insides, especially now since you were sore all over. The alcohol would most definitely help you loosen up and forget about the pains for one night. You stood up from the plush bed, grabbing a spare key to your room. You peered at Gon one last time, making sure the boy was sound asleep before you left.

Just standing up and walking around was a hassle, making your head spin and deterring your vision. You decided to toughen up, there had to be a bar around here somewhere...

You opened your room door gently, stepping out as quietly as you possibly could. The cold metal handle stole the heat off of your warm hands as you brought the door to a close, you hoped Gon would be alright staying by himself in the hotel.

As you walked down the corridor, you had bumped into a lengthy figure. You quickly apologized to the person, and had continued your fast pace to the elevators.

"How interesting..." The man whispered to himself. "I haven't seen the girl before." He smiled, anyone who would happen to see the expression on his face would quickly deem him to be creepy. The man decided to follow your whereabouts, quickly becoming curious about you.

You pushed open the heavy door to the bar. You never understood why all the doors to bars were so damn heavy. You nearly lost all consciousness before reaching the counter. You plopped down upon a stool, waiting for the bartender to take your order.

A man with bouncy blonde hair care to your service. "Surprise me. But make it strong." You mumbled, placing your hand upon your head, feeling like complete garbage. The male nodded, turning around to mix an amount of drinks together. You let out a shaky sigh, feeling your health rapidly decline.

You heard the clink of a glass cup being placed in front of you. You took the glass and brought it to your lips, slipping the smooth liquid down your throat. You closed your eyes and smiled, immediately feeling better. At the end of your Hunters exam, you and Leorio had drank enough for a life time. You smiled reminiscing about your friend, wondering if his studies were going well.

Before you knew it, you had ended up downing seven cups of liquor. You had a high tolerance however, it was like you had never drank a single cup. You groaned, feeling the pain in your arms once again. You called the bartender over to you. "Give me the strongest drink you have." You said, paying the man in advance. He nodded, and made your drink quickly. You tapped your fingers on the wooden table, wondering what the hell was taking so long.

You looked around while you waited for your drink. This bar was quite empty. You were glad you were providing the establishment with some income.

You put your head down, closing your eyes for a bit. You had almost fallen asleep before noticing a presence next to you. You would have brushed it off completely, however, this wasn't any normal person that had taken a seat next to you. Their aura was strong, deadly, and just screamed red flags.

You really didn't want to look at who had sat next to you, and you ended up not doing it. You trusted your gut instinct to keep your head down.

You heard that familiar clink on the table, and you lifted your head quickly. Your cold hand touched the cold glass. You cringed as you noticed the large ice cubes within the drink. "What gives with the ice?" You said, a puzzled expression on your face. "You want me to remake it?" The bartender asked, wiping down tables. You shook your head, gulping down the drink and putting down some Jenny to pay for the drinks, and a hefty tip.

You stood up, feeling as if you had only drank water the entire time you were there. You turned around, heading towards the door. At that moment, you had felt a hand wrap around your arm tightly. You winced in pain, turning around to see who the hell put their hands on you. "H-Hisoka?" You stuttered, seeing the familiar male stare at you, a grin on his face.

"Let go of me..." You hissed, attempting to yank your arm out of his grasp. "I don't think that's going to happen, (First Name)." Hisoka said, voice like silk in your ears. "What the fuck are you talking about? Let me go, Hisoka. I don't want to be associated with you in any way, shape, or form!" You yelled, feeling light headed. You took a breath, and that seemed to be your last, as the world around you had faded into nothing.

Pure darkness.

You opened your eyes, dim lights still had managed to blind you. Bitter memories began to flood your mind, about what had just happened. You had no sense of time, you didn't know if it were day or night. You turned your head left and right to see if there were windows to indicate what time it was. When your head turned to the right, you heard a jingle. You peered down at your neck. There was a collar that had adorned you. "What the hell?!" You yelled, attempting to remove the item. You quickly realized that your legs were tied securely by a rope. Your arms had been handcuffed to the headboard of the bed.

You heard footsteps come toward you. "Looks like my little plaything is awake." Hisoka said, licking his lips. You growled, balling your hand into a tight fist. "You son of a bitch! Let me go! What do you want from me?" Hisoka laughed, "I think it's quite obvious." He approached you, ripping off your clothes with incredible speed. "Leave me alone!" You yelled, feeling his lips kiss your skin lightly. Due to him being so gentle, you had almost leaned into his touch.

"Seems you enjoy this more than you let on, (First Name)." Hisoka said, his sultry voice filling your head. "Guess who I saw in your hotel room..." Hisoka whispered, his hot breath fanned across your neck. You gasped, "Don't you fucking lay a single hand on him." you said, groaning as he slipped his hands under your bra. "I don't think you have the right to tell me what to do right now." Hisoka said, pinching your soft mounds.

You bit your lip softly, you didn't want to give Hisoka the satisfaction of knowing that he had given you any sort of pleasure. Hisoka slipped off your panties swiftly, eyeing your heat. "Don't touch me." You said, your body completely disagreed with you. Your body had wanted the man to completely ravage you. "I'll touch you all I want, doll." Hisoka said, moving his head down in between your thighs. You had tried to close your legs, but the action wasn't able to be completed by you.

Hisoka's soft tongue invaded your core, it felt as if fireworks had gone off in your body. You had never felt so much pleasure before. "A..Ah... Stop..." You panted, writhing around as Hisoka sped up. The man was skilled, he even started to toy with your clit harshly.

You panted heavily, twitching every second. You had let out several pleas for the male to stop. He ignored you as he continued lapping up your juices. You had felt a feeling like never before. It was as if you were going to pass out from the pleasure. Your legs were spasming as you squealed, your sweet nectar was all over Hisoka. He purred audibly as he rubbed your sensitive thighs. "Seems like your ready for the main event." Hisoka said, his sultry voice announced.

He started to strip, showing off his impressive build. He wasted no time to take off his pants, presenting the noticeable bulge in his boxers. You looked away, embarrassed, even though the man had just eaten you out.

Hisoka's cold hands took hold of your chin, "I want you to keep those pretty (eye colour) eyes on me, you understand?" he paused, leaning closer to you "Or else I'd have to punish my little plaything, wouldn't I?" He said, pushing the hem of his boxers down quickly. Hisoka snapped his hips against yours, his long cock entering your tight core. You screamed, this didn't feel good for you at all. It hurt. It felt as if you were going to die of pain. Tears streamed down your reddened cheeks. "Stop! Please! It hurts! It hurts!" You yelled, feeling his tip enter your womb. "Ah, I love how you beg (First Name)... It makes me so excited." Hisoka said. You felt uncomfortable the second those words left his mouth. You felt unsafe. To be completely honest, those were the main feelings that you had been feeling.

Hisoka grabbed your hips tightly, bruising your delicate skin. Your collar had jingled with every thrust, annoying you to no end. You wanted him to just rip off the damn thing as easily as he ripped your clothing off. Hisoka reached above your head and easily destroyed the handcuffs that were harming your wrists. Your hands immediately went to Hisoka's shoulders. You gasped and moaned when Hisoka's length had brushed up against that bunch of nerves that sent liquid pleasure down your spine. Hisoka took note of this, and had begun to bash into that one spot over and over again. Making you cry out loudly, scratching his back, creating shapes of crescent moons.

You whimpered as Hisoka continued to pump into you. You knew you were close, and Hisoka knew it too. From the way you gripped his back, the way your face contorted into pure pleasure, the way your voice cracked as your moans sounded like a broken record.

You wanted to scream when you reached your climax, but you were quickly silenced as Hisoka's lips met yours. His slightly chapped lips moulded with yours harshly, his tongue slipping into your mouth. Your juices had coated Hisoka's cock, making it even easier to slip into your abused core. After you had came, your core was extremely sensitive. Hisoka's cock had gone in and out of you at an inhumane pace.

He had let out a long groan as he released his hot white seed inside of you. You let out a moan after he released in you, whimpering as you felt his cock pull out of you.

You were exhausted. From healing Gon, to being forced to have sex with a man you barely knew, it was an exhausting night.

You knew you were in for more in the morning.


	3. Forgiveness- Kurapika x Reader

You were pacing back and forth in your shared apartment. You were scared for Kurapika, only because he's putting his own life on the line to fight someone from the Phantom Troupe. You stared at your phone, wondering if you should call him. You laughed to yourself, calling Kurapika in the middle of a fight? How stupid could you be?

You ran to the bathroom mirror, staring at your reflection. Your eyes had turned to a bright scarlet. Your eyes had only turned scarlet whenever you became overly emotional, which had happened quite a lot ever since you met Kurapika.

You had been a Kurta survivor, only because of your sheer potential which had been seen by another family. Your original family was very abusive. They beat you daily. They wanted you to be the best Kurta anyone has ever seen. They wanted you to marry the strongest Kurta they've ever laid eyes upon. You wanted to leave immediately.

Your family would never let you go. Not when they had seen what immense potential you held for them. All your family saw you as was pure money. They wanted to use your Nen abilities for money. The only thing you could thank your family for was training your abilities at such an early age. When your family sent you to the market years ago, you had a run in with a kind family. You followed them around for the entire day, and they had taken you in right away. Seeing the scars on your body from being beaten by your very own flesh and blood.

You were a conjurer, just like Kurapika. However, instead of chains, you had used a double edged sword. The sword was complex to use, and you despised using it. So, instead of just being a healer on the sidelines, you had wanted to help your friends out whenever they found themselves in a predicament. One end of the sword was used for poisoning people, however, it wasn't strong poison. You hated using it for fighting people, you usually healed people with the opposite end. Both ends of the sword were huge pains to use. There were so many rules involved with the weapon, that you had barely used it.

You had begun to develop feelings for Kurapika. How could you not? The man swept you off your feet when he met you at the Yorknew auction.

You walked back to the couch, sitting down and turning on the television. You nearly fell asleep, watching the television for the past hour had hurt your eyes.

You heard the door open, and there stood Kurapika. Blood stained his bright white shirt. He looked completely empty inside...

"Kurapika! I was so worried about you!" You yelled, walking up to him and giving him a short hug. "Here, sit down and I'll make you some tea." You said, leading Kurapika to the couch, the program that you were watching still on.

You placed the teabag in the boiling water, waiting impatiently to pour the tea inside the cup. You wanted to sit down next to Kurapika and ask him all about his battle with Uvogin.

You poured the tea into the cup, you really didn't need any, so you only had one ready for the blonde male. You took the cup and had walked over to where he was sitting. You handed the cup over to Kurapika, who waited a couple of seconds before taking the liquid from your hands. You walked around to the other end of the couch. Kurapika seemed different, he seemed very distant from the second he walked into the apartment.

"Kurapika?" You asked. No response came from him. You called his name again, scooting closer to the male, touching his shoulder. "Kurapika, are you feeling okay?" You asked, attempting to get a response out of him.

Kurapika felt nothing but rage build up inside of him. How could one man kill so many, yet not feel any remorse? Kurapika just knew he took part in killing his clan, his family, his friends... He had no control over himself. He felt his eyes turn a burning scarlet colour, grabbing your arm that was on his shoulder. You squeaked, surprised at the sudden movement.

"Kurapi-" You were cut off as Kurapika's lips crashed against your own, you were shocked, unable to move, as his muscled arm pinned you against the couch. He had begun to peel off his clothing, as well as your own. “So beautiful.” He growled, ripping your bra off. You yelped, Kurapika was usually a gentle man, you weren’t used to the way he touched you. Hell, he never even touched you romantically.

Kurapika felt your soft breasts under his calloused hands. He still had some blood on his arms, legs, and stomach. He didn’t even bother to clean himself off. All he wanted was to feel your tight heat around him. Kurapika started to pinch your nipple, and suck on the other breast. You moaned, telling him to stop. He totally ignored everything you were saying. You felt his length brush up against your leg.

Kurapika was growing impatient, he no longer wanted to toy with you. He took off every last piece of clothing he had on. “Kurapika! What’s wrong with you?! Stop!” You yelled, attempting to push him off. “Enough, (First Name)!” Kurapika yelled, his scarlet eyes instilling fear within you. However, you didn’t stop. You kept trying to kick him off. He quickly grew annoyed with these options, and you didn’t even notice that he’d brought out his chain. You gasped in pain, feeling a heavy impact on your heart.

Did he really use his Judgement Chain on you?

“You’ll listen to my every command. Or your life will be taken.” Kurapika said, voice as cold as ice. You nodded slowly and had given up all fight that you had within you. Kurapika pushed his length inside of you, starting to thrust deep inside of you. “Ah! It really hurts! Please, slow down!” You yelled, grabbing onto Kurapika’s forearms.

His blonde hair stuck to his forehead as he panted, cock buried deep inside of you. You whimpered as his head abused your womb repeatedly. “Say my name.” Kurapika demanded. “K-Kurapika!” You yelled, obeying his commands. Your tight walls clamping down upon Kurapika’s thick cock. You didn’t want to admit it, but it felt good. It was pure bliss for you and the man above you. However, this was not the way that you had wanted to become intimate with him.

He pulled out of you, just as you felt near your high. “Get on top.” He demanded, eyes still red. Kurapika’s eyes weren’t red for this long. Usually for a couple of minutes and that’s it. But right now, his eyes had stayed red for nearly an hour. You had no choice but to listen to his every demand. You sank down on his large cock, you felt his bulbous tip hit that spot that drove every girl crazy. You moaned loudly, gripping his shoulders as you brought your hips down harshly. His scarlet orbs stayed on your (eye colour) eyes. You bounced on his cock fervently, desperate to make him finish so he’d stop having his way with you.

“Kiss me.” He demanded, you leaned in, kissing his soft, pillowy lips. You wouldn’t mind kissing him any other day, but when you’re forced to... It’s justsomething you didn’t want to do. Kurapika’s tongue forced its way inside of your mouth, as you let out a surprised moan when he began to play with your breasts. You pulled away from the kiss to announce that you were close. When Kurapika heard that, he laid you down on the couch and had snapped his hips against yours at such a quick pace. You thought you were going to pass out due to the pleasures you were receiving.

“Cum for me.” Kurapika said, his icy glare never leaving your writhing figure. He didn’t need to tell you twice. The second you felt his cock rub against your walls once again, it was over. Pleasure washed all over your body, as you sighed in pure bliss. Sure, it was forced, but damn it felt good.

Kurapika continued to thrust inside of you, with no intent to stop his actions. You continued to moan and hold on to his shoulders tightly, your breasts bounced in cycles as Kurapika repeated his thrusts. He was close, he knew due to the blissful feeling he had felt while inside of you. He once again buried himself to the hilt inside of you and spilled his hot white seed within you. You screamed in pleasure feeling Kurapika do that to you.

He slid out of your hot core and sighed. You felt a weight lifted off of your heart, signalling that his Judgement Chain had disappeared, the threat over your life gone in an instant.

You felt... used... You never thought Kurapika would force himself onto you like he had just done moments before. You ran to the bathroom and locked the door.

Kurapika closed his eyes for a few moments, the males limbs sprawled out across the couch. His chest still heaved from the activities that the two of you had taken part of.

When Kurapika’s eyes had opened, they were no longer red, but returned to their usual black colour. He had quickly realized the wrongdoings he had committed, and set out to find you.

“(First Name)?” Kurapika said, knocking on the bathroom door. He heard your sniffles and whimpers upon hearing that he was at the door. “Please, leave me alone, Kurapika.” You begged, crying in the corner of the bathroom. “Please, (First Name)... I’m sorry. I lost all control over myself. That still gives me no right to have taken advantage of you. Please, find it in your heart to forgive me...” Kurapika begged, leaning against the door.

You heard the pain in his voice. Fighting someone who had caused your clan great pain? You could see why he had lost control over his emotions. You opened the door, seeing Kurapika’s dark eyes looking at you. “Please ensure that you’ll never do such a thing without my consent again...” You said, not having the courage to look at him in the eye. His hands laced with yours. “Of course (First Name)... Of course.” He kissed your cheek. “I really love you so much...” He said, kissing you over and over again. You were shocked. He loved you? “W-What?” You stuttered, tripping over your very own words.

“I love you (First Name)... You may not ever love me for what I’ve done to you, but I’ll always love you.” Kurapika said. Your family had always taught you to be forgiving, no matter what anyone did to you. Kurapika really hurt you, and had threatened your very own life over his own pleasure... But he wasn’t in the right state of mind.

Besides, you had fallen for him much before he had committed these acts of indecency... You adored how he protected those who he truly cared about. Gon, Leorio, Killua, and most importantly, you. He was drawn to you when he first saw you at the auction. When the auctioneer had called out the scarlet eyes, he had felt your poisonous aura from a mile away. He automatically knew that you were a Kurta, based on your reaction. He also knew your meeting was destiny for the two of you.

“Kurapika... What you did to me was...” You didn’t even know how to describe it. “It hurt. Especially seeing someone I care and love do such things to me. I was catching real feelings for you. I wouldn’t have minded having sex with you in the near future, seeing as we would have developed more intimate needs.” You rambled on and on. Even you had no clue what the hell you were talking about.

Of course you would forgive the blonde who stood tall above you. He was ecstatic, smiling a beautiful smile in which you had barely ever seen. Kurapika smiling is quite a sight.

You truly did love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really like Kurapika! thank you for requesting him! i’ll need more time to work on the other requests though:((


	4. Forever Mine- *Yandere* Illumi x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me so long to write! i hope you all enjoy :)!

He growled as he saw you lace hands with his white haired brother. Hiding atop a tree, Illumi had kept his eye on his brother, Killua, along with you, his girlfriend of two years.

He was furious that Killua had given you unnecessary attention. He was already angry enough that Killua had three friends, but a partner? This angered the assassin to no end.

However, he had a plan to get rid of the young love that was lit up in the two of you. And you would soon regret ever developing feelings for the young Zoldyck.

"Hey, Killua. Guess what's coming up?" You questioned, poking his sides. The young adult chuckled, looking down at you with his beautiful blue eyes. "I know, it's our anniversary, isn't it?" Killua said, expecting you to light up happily. "Yes! I'm so happy you remembered!" You yelled, hugging him. Killua reciprocated the warm embrace, muscled arms wrapping around you tightly.

"So, what are we gonna do?" You asked, holding Killua's warm hand. "Well, I was thinking we could go to my house, and you could meet my parents." Killua said, looking a bit nervous. He had a feeling his parents would want Killua to marry an assassin from another rich family. But Killua wanted to marry you. He loved your beauty, your personality, your everything. But the thing he loved most was your bright smile. It had saved him in this dark world.

As a twenty four year old man, Killua had wanted to pop the question soon. He had loved and adored you for two long years, and he wanted to have you for all of eternity.

You had been to Killua's home before, but you hadn't seen his parents. It was somehow a fluke, because Killua claims his mother never leaves the estate, and his father doesn't take as many jobs as he used to.

Killua told you many stories about his family, both the good, and the bad. You had even met his siblings, your favourite being Alluka and Nanika. Killua was thrilled seeing that you loved Alluka, because if you hadn't, he probably wouldn't have been with you much longer. He absolutely adored his little sister.

However, Killua's eldest brother, Illumi, had frightened you to an extent. His dark dull eyes had no life in them. It looked as if he was a marionette, waiting for his puppeteer to take control. "Killua..." You started, voice a bit shaky. "I absolutely love your family, and can't wait to meet your mother and father. But your brother, Illumi, he-" "I won't let him harm you, (First Name). He wouldn't dare. I love you too much for anything to happen to you." Killua interrupted, hating to see you worry. You kissed his soft, plump lips. "I love you too, Killua." You smiled, reaching up to run your fingers through Killua's feather like hair. It was as if you were touching the clouds, each silvery white strand tickling in between your fingers.

"I wonder why you're the only one with silver hair. Your mother or father must have weak genes." You laughed, returning your hand down to your side. Killua chuckled. "You'll see who I take after tomorrow (First Name). Now, let me take you home." Killua said, taking hold of your hand.

Today was the day. You were going to meet your boyfriend's parents. You were terrified, you had no clue whether they would hate you, or love you. Or maybe even not have any opinions of you at all.

You weren't worried about Killua's father, due to the fact that Killua had reassured you that his father was a nice man. He gave great advice, and Killua had loved him very much. His mother, however, was a different story. Of course, you knew Killua loved his mom. But, the stories he told about her steered you the other way.

A loud ringtone ripped you from your dark thoughts. You didn't bother looking at the callers identification, you were confident that it was Killua. "Hey honey! I'm almost finished getting ready right now, are you outside?" You questioned, finishing the final touches on your makeup. "Don't ever come near Killua again. If you do, I'll make you regret it." You heard a dark, poisonous voice spit. You had no idea who had told you the threat, but you were scared. "W-Who are you?" You said, voice quivering.

You heard the line get cutoff.

You scoffed. Who the hell does this person think he is, telling you to stay away from your man? You called Killua.

You placed your phone near your mouth, ready to scream to Killua about what had happened. "Yo, what's up?" Killua sad, voice echoing throughout the room. "Someone just called me and told me to stay away from you... I don't know how to feel Killua. Angry? Sad? I'm so confused, I just really feel unsa-" "(First Name). You know I'll stop at nothing to protect you. I'm coming to get you now, are you ready?" Killua said, emotion full in the mans voice. "I am. I'll see you soon honey." You said, smiling.

You hung up the phone and sat on your bed, pondering about the call you had received earlier. You doubted that you were in any series danger, chuckling to yourself as you slipped on your shoes while you heard a series of honks outside of your apartment.

You opened the door to your apartment, shoving your keys in your purse. You skipped the elevator, and headed straight to the stairs. At this point, you wanted to see Killua, no, you needed to see him. You practically leapt down those stairs, pushing the metal door open. The sunlight sprayed your (skin colour) face a lighter shade. You relished in its warmth, speed walking to Killua's dark blue car.

You opened the door, and got in the car. Killua flashed you a smile, you blushed and looked away, embarrassed. "You have such a nice smile..." You said, a bit jealous on how a smile can cause you to look away from someone. "Don't be stupid..." Killua huffed, wrapping his arm around you. He wouldn't tell you that it was the other way around, your smile had made him smile, your smile had brightened up the world.

Killua pushed the heavy steel doors to allow you inside. You still weren't used to seeing him do that, push a weight with such ease. When you had first come to Kukuroo Mountain and had seen the doors, you had tried to push them open for Killua. To which you had obviously failed, causing Killua to laugh his ass off.

"What a gentleman." You said, walking inside, Killua right on your trail. You grabbed his hand tightly, you were very nervous. You were hesitant to even agree to come with Killua to his home. You were scared. You deeply wanted Killua's parents to accept you for who you were. Even though you weren't incredibly strong. You didn't know what you'd do if they had rejected you as a person in Killua's life.

"Don't be scared." Killua said, giving your hand a tight squeeze. You looked at him and nodded, continuing to walk forward.

You walked inside of Killua's large home, a breathy sigh escaping your painted red lips. Killua looked at you kindly with his brilliant blue eyes, which gave you a boost of confidence.

Several butlers had greeted the two of you. You gave them a warm smile and a small wave. They were all kind people, especially Gotoh and Canary.

Killua had told you to wait in the living room while he had gotten his entire family. You had doubted Milluki would show though, seeing as he would never leave his room.

You sat down on the couch, playing with your fingers. You were here now, and there was nothing you could do. It's not like you could just leave Killua behind, that would make him much too sad. 

The first who had shown was Kalluto, the youngest in the family. You had liked Kalluto, and surprisingly enough, he had liked you back. You treated Kalluto and Alluka like your own children, being as kind and as warm to them as you could. Before any of his parents were here, you had gotten up to hug the young boy. "How are you, Kalluto?" You asked, stroking his soft black hair. "I am fine. How are you doing?" He asked, snuggling into your hug.

Practically every child in this house was touch starved. They would lean into you with no hesitation. "I'm good. Tell me how everyone else in the troupe is? I'm assuming they're all well." You said, smiling. Kalluto nodded, "They are doing good. I missed you while you were gone." You nearly teared up from the response, giving him another hug. "Oh Kalluto. I missed you and your whole family as well."

Next to appear was Illumi and Milluki, seeing Milluki was a bit shocking to you. You stood up to greet the two. "Milluki," you paused, giving him a hug. "How are you?" You asked, the man was a bit surprised when you had put your arms around him, a blush fanning his chubby face. "I'm good..." He huffed, sitting next to his younger brother. Anytime you had seen someone you knew, or were meeting, you had hugged them. To you, it was the best way to greet someone. Some kissed the persons cheek, some shook hands, some said a simple hello.

Illumi somewhat... Enjoyed your soft touches. Being an emotionless assassin and feeling someone come into contact with you in such a manner made Illumi feel things he'd never understood before. And he wanted to feel that for himself, and only himself. He knew why Killua had fallen for you, you were a gentle and caring soul, no matter the person's background.

You were hesitant to wrap your arms around a man like Illumi. However, you felt it was wrong to judge Illumi wrongly, maybe you had misinterpreted his true intentions. Illumi was a very tall person, and you were very short compared to him. You weren't going to make the extra efforts to reach him as easily as you could reach Milluki and Kalluto. So, you had decided to just clasp your arms around his waist.

Just that touch had gotten Illumi aroused, he had wanted to completely ravage you, whether it be in front of his family or not, he didn't care. He suppressed the feelings though, and had continued to stay still throughout the ten or so seconds that the embrace lasted.

You felt a change in his aura, but you had chosen to ignore it. "How are you doing, Illumi?" You asked, a little afraid. "I'm okay." He said, taking a seat.

Finally, the moment you had been waiting for. Killua had shown up in the living room, in the middle between his parents. His mother was a very tall woman as well, wearing a dark purple bustle gown, a large, feathery hat, and an electronic visor covering her eyes. Her skin was pale, as were her children's.

Killua's father was very tall as well, he wore a dark purple shirt with matching pants, similar to his wife's choice in clothing. He was very muscular, and had wavy silver hair adorning his face. His skin was very pale as well, Killua's father had bright blue cat like eyes, which somewhat frightened you, but you had calmed down.

You approached them nervously, as they had looked you up and down. Somewhat trying to see what was so good about you, and why Killua had chosen you. "Ma'am..." You said uneasily, you felt obliged to bow down to them. You felt like they were your King and Queen, needing to kiss their hands and oblige everything they had ordered you to do.

Since Killua's parents had both been assassins, you knew as well nobody had really been so affectionate with them. You weren't sure if hugging them would be so appropriate, so you settled for a handshake instead. Killua's mothers hand was cold and frail, but the grip she had on your hand was enough to shatter your bones. You internally winced in pain, it was as if her goal was to make you scream out.

Eventually, she had let go of you, and had taken a seat with her other children. "S-Sir..." You whimpered, offering your hand. Being respectful, Killua's father took your small hand in his own larger one, being much more gentle with you. It's as if he actually realised you were a normal human being, not an assassin like the rest. "You can call me Silva." The man said, his deep voice matched the way he looked. Yes, sir- oh, I mean uh... Silva." You mumbled, tripping over your own dialect. He gave you a small smile, so faint, you almost couldn't tell it was there.

Killua watched the interactions between the three of you. He wasn't really concerned with the fact that his mother had somewhat thought of you as some weakling who had somehow captured her sons heart. He was, however, happy that his father had liked you, and had no problems with you.

You had quickly walked to where Killua was, feeling safer near him. Even though that house was incredibly safe and secure, anyone easily being able to eliminate any threat that had dared to come in contact with them.

"Where's Alluka?" You questioned, everyone's attention turning to you. Silva and Killua's mother stayed silent, and so did the rest of the family. Not even Killua had answered you. You crossed your arms, and pulled Killua aside. "Killua. I want to see your entire family. Including Alluka. Last time I was here I got to see her!" You said, missing the young girl. "I know, I know (First Name)... We can't bring her here, but I'll let you into her room." Killua said, telling his family that the two of you were stepping out for a moment.

Killua opened the door, and you had seen little Alluka playing by herself. Your heart basically broke into millions of pieces, it hurt to see Alluka alone, when she clearly needed lots of love and attention. "Alluka..." You whispered, your throat contracting due to holding back your tears. "(First Name)!" Alluka yelled, running to hug you tightly. You couldn't hold it back anymore, you had cried. Hard. It was unfair to see little Alluka being treated like a prisoner. "I'm so sorry my dear Alluka. It's so unfair that you're being treated like this. I want to let you know that I love you so much. I think of you as my little sister, even though your brother and I aren't married yet, and I treat you as if you are my daughter." You said, hot, salty tears streaming down your red tinted face. Alluka buried herself deeper into your embrace, snuggling closer to you.

Killua stood there, as if he were frozen in time. He too wanted to start bawling his eyes out and join the two of you in a hug. He truly loved you so much.

"(First Name), come on. You can see Alluka another day, now, you're here to see my parents." Killua said, grabbing your hand and pulling you away. He didn't want you to have to see Nanika as well. You disagreed with him, wanting to spend hours with the girl. Alluka frowned, waving you a sad goodbye.

You and Killua reluctantly walked back into the living area, where the rest of the family had been.

While you and Killua's family were talking, you had learned of his mother's name, Kikyo. You eventually gotten the confidence to make the remark of Silva's weak genetics, only showing predominantly in Killua and Alluka. This had caused both Silva and Kikyo to give you a small laugh, which had made you quickly feel more comfortable in front of the couple. Eventually, Kalluto, Illumi, and Milluki left. Claiming they had work that had to be done. You waved them off and continued to talk with Silva and Kikyo.

After hours of talking, you had to be going back home. "It was amazing to finally get to know you, Ma'am, Silva." You said, kissing their hands. "I must be getting back. And I want you both to know that I truly love Killua for who he is, and I hope you can accept that from me." You said, Killua nodding in agreement and waving his parents goodbye.

As the two of you were about to leave, Illumi had stopped you both. Killua sneered, "What is it, Illumi?" "Mother and father had requested your presence at once. Just you alone." Illumi said, dark eyes flickering to you. You looked to the side, feeling as if you were going to throw up. Killua had wanted you and Illumi to get along better, so maybe him being unable to bring you home was a good thing.

"Okay Illumi. Can you bring (First Name) home for me?" Killua said, tossing him his keys. You looked at Killua, your (eye colour) eyes nearly popping out of their sockets. Did your lover just go crazy? "You won't hurt her or anything, will you?" Killua asked, "Because if you do, I'll kill you." Killua said, the look on his brother turning into an icy glare. "Relax." Illumi said, Killua sighed, turning around to find his mother and father. Illumi smiled to himself. This was the moment he'd been waiting for.

Illumi ushered you out of the door, but it was like you hadn't taken a single step outside. The once bright world around you had suddenly turned a dark, dull black colour. It was as if someone had pulled the plug on the entire world, forcing all living things to wither and give up their lives.

When you had opened up your eyes, you noticed that your garments were not on your body. Steel cold chains dug into your warm flesh, stealing all of the heat that had radiated off you. A heavy cloth was placed over your mouth, so you couldn't scream for help. From the looks of the room, it was as if nobody could hear you if you had attempted to call for help anyway.

Out of the corner of your eye, you had seen a tall figure, with straight, sleek, jet black hair. "It has taken you a little longer than I had initially thought for you to wake up," he laughed, "I thought I had accidentally killed you!" Illumi yelled, laughing like he was insane. "I told you to stay away from Killua, didn't I? But you didn't want to listen to me. And this is what you get. You get to live the rest of your days here, never seeing anyone you hold dear ever again." Apparently, Illumi was the voice on the phone that you hadn't recognised. You yelled, a muffled yell, but a yell nonetheless, forgetting the cloth on your mouth. Illumi smirked, seeing you struggle.

He removed the cloth for a second, "What was that?" Illumi said. "You're fucking crazy!" You yelled, Illumislipping the cloth back over your mouth. He tightened the hold that the chains had on your body. You screamed out in pain, still being loud even though your mouth was covered. "Since you didn'tlisten to me, I'm really going to make you suffer. For all of eternity you're going to be going through hell day in, and day out. I'll stop at nothing to make sure you stay here, miserable." Illumi said, eyeing your naked body. Your (eye colour) eyes were heavy with tears. Sure, you and Killua had sex before, but that was because the two of you loved each other. You did not love Illumi at all.

You shook your head over and over again. Begging him with your eyes to just let you go. "If I let you go, you never go near Killua again. You delete his number. You forget about Alluka, and Kalluto. My father and mother. All of my siblings, all of my family. If you don't, I'll drag you right back here." Illumi said, his large eyes creating fear to rise up inside of you.

You would never give Killua or his family up.

Illumi removed the cloth from your mouth to hear your answer.

"Go to hell."

Illumi chuckled, turning into a full on cackle. Again, he pulled on the chains, squeezing your (skin colour) skin tightly, nearly causing you to bleed.

He began to massage your breasts roughy, slim, calloused fingers feeling your soft mounds didn't feel right. He brought his face near your breasts, placing his mouth on one nipple, circling his smooth tongue onto your skin felt nice, but you had rejected it, shaking your head and repeating no into the cloth. Your pleas were unheard, as Illumi brought his unoccupied hand lower to your wet heat. Having a single finger rotate on your clit, you gasped, nearly choking yourself with the cloth.

You heard the chains rattling due to your sudden movements. You wanted him to stop. You wanted him to let you go. You wanted this to be all a bad dream. You wanted Killua to save you. You knew all of those things weren't going to happen.

Illumi shoved one of his fingers inside of your tight insides, forcing you to close your eyes tightly. The pleasure you felt from being fingered and having the feeling of your breasts being touched in such a way made you groan against the cloth. You kept repeating one single word to yourself. Illumi understood what you had said, even though your speech was muffled. He wanted to hear you further. He wanted to hear you beg him to stop. Beg him to stop the onslaught of bliss. Illumi slipped his slender finger out of your tight walls, making you sigh in relief. He untied the dark red cloth that was wrapped securely around your mouth. "Stop! Please stop..." You begged, panting heavily.

"No. I will never stop." He answered simply, pushing three fingers into you. You wailed, it hurt, you wanted no more of this. But you couldn't fight back. Not while these chains were wrapped around your body.

"Just enjoy it. There is no point in fighting back, you may as well get used to it." Illumi said, curling his fingers inside of you. You mewled involuntarily, "N-No... I don't want this! I don't want you! Let me leave, please!" You said, trying to break free from the chains that rattled with every one of your movements.

"Hush. You're much too loud, (First Name). Even though I know nobody can hear you, if you keep screaming like this, I'll get annoyed." Illumi said, pushing down the hem of his pants and boxers, showing off his large length. You looked away, you didn't want any of this to happen. "Keep your eyes on me." Illumi growled, grabbing your chin and forcing you to turn your head to look at him.

He took his fingers out of you slowly, making you cry faintly. The second his fingers left you, he had sheathed himself fully inside of your tight, wet insides. You let out a sharp cry, it hurt the way he pumped into you with no mercy. His cock repeatedly slid in and out of your womb, making you see stars. “Ah! Please slow down! It hurts..!” You pleaded, eyes shut as you dug your nails into your palms. You didn’t like receiving such an amazing feeling from such an awful man.

“Your body feels so soft against mine... It seems whenever I touch your body it reacts a certain way, showing me that you enjoy this more than you suggest.” Illumi said, snapping his hips against your own, one hand gripping your thigh and the other on your hip. Unwillingly, your warm insides had tightened around Illumi’s length as he continued to thrust inside of you at a consistent pace. You moaned softly, closing your eyes. You would never admit to this feeling good, but it was better than him physically harming you.

Illumi leaned in, and kissed your soft lips firmly. You didn’t kiss him back, until he had pinched your nipple roughly, forcing your mouth open.

You felt a familiar feeling as to when Killua would bed you, it made you sick to your stomach that a man who was so close to him would do such a thing. You tightened around his length once more, he knew you were close. He could tell the way you panted, the way your arms flexed around the chains. He was going to free your arms, but decided against it, seeing as you’d probably try to push him away from you.

You whimpered, as you felt him brush up against your bundle of nerves deep inside. He made it his goal to hit that spot every time, making your release feel absolutely blissful.

You couldn’t take it, you wanted to cry. It was hard to keep your release inside of you. You let out a scream as you came all over Illumi’s cock, some spilling onto your spread thighs.

He grinned, pumping into you at an even faster rate. He felt so good inside of you, his cock being hugged warmly by your fleshy walls, it was pure bliss for the man.

Illumi like you, had a limit. He buried himself inside of you once more as he shot thick white ropes of his seed inside of you.

“W-Why did you finish inside?! You’re crazy!” You cried, still attempting to break free from your confines. Illumi was quite surprised that you still had the energy to move.

“Because you belong to me now.”


	5. Injury- *Yandere* Illumi x Reader

“Thank you, have a great day!” You said perkily, handing the stranger their tall cup of coffee.You sighed, and took a look at the dark clock. It was about ten more minutes until your shift had ended, and you’d have to close the store. You internally hoped nobody would come inside of the small cafe, just so you wouldn’t have to craft a drink and wash another dish.

You retreated to the back of the shop, starting to clean the slightly messy countertop. “Damn it... I need to find a new job.” You murmured to yourself quietly, tossing the damp rag aside.

You heard the bell ring, indicating that someone had entered the establishment. You ran out of the back room, greeting the customer. “Hi! Welcome, How can I help you toda-“ You screamed as you saw a tall man stagger inside of the cafe, holding his side tightly, blood seeping out quickly. “Oh my!” You yelled as you quickly took off your orange apron, running around the counter to catch the man in your weak arms. “A-Are you okay! What happened to you!? Oh my goodness...” You rambled, tying your apron securely over the mans injury. You weren’t a medical professional, but you knew you needed to save this man.

“I think we have some bandages in the back. Will you be alright by yourself?” You asked, arm wrapped around the strangers back to support him. He nodded weakly, coughing up thick, red liquid. You made a rapid movement to the back room, reaching for the white box containing bandages. Just in case a worker had gotten a small cut on them that they could clean easily.

You rushed back to the man who was leaking blood onto the floor. You were a bit annoyed, seeing as you would have to clean it up and stay for additional hours. However, now was not a time to think about the hard floors that you’d be scrubbing. A man was dying on your watch, his life in your hands!

You struggled to place the man on a booth, covered with plastic so he wouldn’t dirty the seats of course. You started to undress the man, dirtying your own hands with his blood. The smell of pennies was strong, nearly causing you to gag. You wet a cloth, seeping in his fluids slowly. You ran the cloth over his muscles, attempting to clean the deep gashes while the blood had continued to seep out of his flesh. You pushed down on your apron, causing the man to hiss out in pain, closing his eyes tightly.

“I’m sorry... I’m sorry!” You said, hands starting to shake. You had no idea what you were doing, you had no clue on how to stop the bleeding. “Oh shit! The blood won’t stop! It won’t stop, it won’t stop!” You panicked, putting more pressure on the now red apron. Tears spilled out of your (eye colour) orbs, you were genuinely concerned that this man was going to die. You continued to roll bandages around the mans fit torso, but the bandages worked to no avail.

While you were attempting to save this male, you had started to see a weak aura around the man, one that you hadn’t seen on anyone before. You also noticed a pretty pink colour flowing from your hands. You didn’t know what was going on, but it seemed to be helping the man out. His cuts and gashes seemingly starting to disappear from his pale skin.

He started to look healthier, his aura had strengthened, and there were no cuts on him. “I don’t know what the hell just happened... But please, feel free to rest here while I tidy up the place.” You said, smiling at the stranger. He hadn’t said a single word for the hours that he’s been there. He only looked at you with his hypnotic black, misty eyes.

You retreated into the back, resuming your cleaning as if nothing had happened.

“Ah! Finally done... Do you need help getting up or...” You announced turning around to see the man and how he was doing. You were surprised to see that he was gone, he had left completely unnoticed.

You shrugged. “Guess I did a damn good job at healing him.” You said to yourself, grabbing your bag and approaching the door. You left, and locked up the shop, going home to your apartment. You sure as hell had a long day...

“Thank you! Please come again!” You said, placing a happy façade over your features. You had unconsciously thought about the man that had shown up. You knew he was fine though.

When Illumi had walked into that cafe, he felt as if he would die. He knew he was going to die as well if he hadn’t gotten medical attention. You had selflessly helped him, your touches were so gentle... It pulled him closer to you. He wanted you all to himself. He would stop at nothing to feel you touch you gently once again.

Illumi had planned to speak with his father about the conflicted emotions he had been feeling.

“Father.” Illumi said, walking into his room. “Yes, Illumi?” Silva said, questioning what Illumi had wanted to speak with him about. “I...” Illumi paused to take a deep breath. “I... Why does it feel this way father?” Illumi asked, bringing his hands up to cover his face. Silva stayed silent, waiting for Illumi to elaborate on what the ordeal seemed to be.

“Why do I feel as if I should start to care for someone. That I cannot live without someone by my side. I need her... Like the air I breathe.” Illumi said, somewhat explaining the dilemma he had found himself to be in. Silva sighed. “Are you saying that you’re beginning to feel emotions?” Silva said, his bright blue eyes on his son. Illumi answered with a simple nod, eyes staying on the ground.

“You’re claiming you need this woman. So, what’ll you do to obtain her?” Silva said, crossing his arms. “I’d stop at nothing.” Illumi growled, walking out of his fathers room. The conversation the two men had opened Illumi’s eyes. He had to bring you to him.

Illumi had decided to call in a favour.

You scrubbed the counters, and had hoped that an injured man wouldn’t walk in, collapsing in your arms again. You laughed to yourself, you knew that it of course wouldn’t happen once again.

You heard the bell ring, you knew a customer had walked in. You came over to the front desk, drying your slightly wet hands over your new orange apron.

“Hi, what can I get started for you?” You asked, a tall man with red hair stood before you. He had muscular arms, and had a teardrop and star under his eyes. He was rather attractive in your opinion.

He chuckled. “Hmm... I think I’ll choose something a little different from the menu.” The man said, looking you up and down. You giggled, shyly looking away. “Surprise me.” The man said, voice sounding like silk in your head. “And the name for that?” You asked, preparing the drink and plastic cup. “Hisoka.” The man said, smirking as he took a seat waiting for his beverage. You decided to make the easiest drink you could. You were exhausted, and all you craved was your bed.

You handed Hisoka his drink, and he handed you your Jenny. You thanked him as he walked out. You noticed that it has been past closing time. You grabbed your purse, and left. Locking the door behind you. It was a dark out, which was usual when you had the closing shift. You had begun walking to your apartment, when you felt arms tightly wrap around your waist. You attempted to scream out, but your mouth was covered.

“Sorry dear... But if you’re gonna keep screaming, I’ll just have to knock you out.” A somewhat familiar voice said, you didn’t want to get knocked out, so you had ceased the yelling, and had calmed yourself. He removed his hand from your mouth, allowing you to plea quietly. “Please, let me go...” You said, unable to move. “I’m afraid not.” He said, hauling you over his shoulder, taking you to an unknown location.

You were so damn tired, that while your captor had taken you, you had fallen asleep. Even he was a bit surprised at the fact that you had slept throughout the whole journey.

“Well, Illumi. Here she is. I’m glad I don’t owe you any favours.” Hisoka said, handing you off to her. “If you harmed her, I’ll kill you, Hisoka.” Illumi said, holding you close to him. Hisoka laughed, “Don’t worry, I didn’t touch your little lover. Though, I had thought of it.” Hisoka said, staring at your body, undressing you with his eyes. Illumi growled, and had returned to his own room.

You opened your eyes slowly, only to find yourself in a plush bed, snuggling closer into its warmth. “You’re awake.” A foreign voice said. You gasped and turned around to see who had said that. You saw a man with straight, long, beautiful hair, big eyes, and a muscular frame. You recognised him immediately. “Hey, you’re that man I helped...” You said, rubbing your head. “Indeed I am, (First Name).” He said, sitting next to you on the bed. “How do you know my name?” You questioned, looking at the man like he was crazy. “I know everything about you. I wanted you, so I got you. When I felt your feather light touches filled with concern, I knew I needed you to be kept with me. To be filled with my children.” He licked his lips, tearing the blanket off your body.

You gasped in shock. You now regret helping this man when he was at his personal low. He had seemed quite keen on the idea of impregnating you, seeing his pants get tighter while he spoke of the idea frightened you. You sure as hell did not want to have kids with this crazy person.

“What are you going to do with me?” You asked, voice shaky. You wanted to just go home... You wanted to go to your boring job of a barista. Anything was better than being held here against your will.

“I think you know what I want from you. I am somewhat... Indebted, to you for saving my life. So, I will grant a reasonable request from you.” He said, his voice showing zero emotion. “Let me leave!” You complained. “I said reasonable for a reason.” He said, eyes growing impatient. Along with the rest of his body. “Please, let me go! I helped you because you needed help. And I need to go home. I don’t want to be here with you. You can find another spouse. Please just let me leave!” You wailed, starting to tear up.

You didn’t want anything else but to leave this place.

He laughed, there was no way he’d ever let you leave. You were precious to him. “Well, I need you. So I will not be letting you go. Ever. You’ll be staying here with me. So I suggest you get used to it and enjoy the way I treat you.” He said, locking eyes with you. You instantly looked away.

“What will you be treating me like..?” You asked hesitantly, nervous for his answer. “Allow me to show you.” He responded, slashing your clothing off of your body. You yelped, “What are you doing? Stop! Okay, I know my request! You can’t have intercourse with me...” You said, covering your chest. He laughed, “Of course, that is a wish I cannot grant.” He said, continuing to do what he wanted with your body.

“At least tell me who you are!” You said, etching your eyes shut as he started to play with your breasts. “Illumi.” He said, not taking his attention off of your creamy breasts. “Illumi? Like, the assassin, Illumi Zoldyck?!” You said, panicking worse than you previously were. Hearing his name roll off your tongue like that was wonderful. It caused him to get painfully hard, feeling his cock get so erect for one single girl made him shudder. You didn’t know, but you had him wrapped around your finger.

You pursed your lips as Illumi had planted his mouth onto yours. It had caused him to become angry, quickly slipping a finger inside of you to allow his tongue to enter. You moaned into the forced kiss, feeling his skilled fingers curl inside of you felt great. You had never felt such a feeling before, but no matter how good it felt, you didn’t want it to happen.

Illumi’s patience was running thin. He wanted to feel you, now. He pulled his fingers out, and had tore his garments off of his body with ease, showing his long and thick length.

“Please, don’t!” You pleaded, watching as Illumi had climbed over you. You were caged underneath his toned body, watching you with still, large, black eyes.

You screamed as he thrust himself into you, unable to get used to such a huge thing inside of you so quickly. You clawed Illumi’s back, trying to inflict damage upon him. However, under the certain circumstances, it felt phenomenal for you to create marks among his back. “You feel incredible around me... So warm... So tight... And you’re all mine...” He said, moving at such a fast pace. You whines loudly, the pain was unbearable. It felt as if he were going to kill you. “S-Stop! You’re gonna kill me if you go at such a pace..!” You yelled, panting heavily. “You lie.” Illumi responded, continuing to go at the blissful speed for him, but harmful for you.

“I can’t wait to see your stomach swell with my children. For your breasts to grow heavy with milk...” You felt him harden further inside of you. “Just thinking about you giving birth to my child makes me so damn excited... Like I can’t hold myself in anymore.” Illumi said, holding your hips roughly, causing your delicate skin to bruise.

You had felt a novel feeling in your stomach. It was as if there was a knot, waiting to come untied. And Illumi was the one who had to do so, with his relentless thrusts, his cock hitting all the right spots inside of you, making you mewl out to him involuntarily. You screamed as your orgasm had hit you hard, Illumi’s cock to the hilt inside of you.

Seeing you climax because of him made Illumi want to feel the same bliss you had. His thrusts got faster, and sloppier. He was panting hard as he reached for your breast, lightly kneading it in his rough hands.

“(First Name)...” Illumi groaned, finishing inside of your tightened heat. You whimpered as you felt him inside of you. You did not want this mans children...

“You’re all mine now, (First Name)...”

And your fate was sealed with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh, my finals are coming up soon! which means i’ll have to go on my 30 day hiatus:( i will try to write as much as i can before the exams come!


	6. Rush- Leorio x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the requests will take a little long to write, i’m taking a little more exams now, i hope you all can wait :)! but please enjoy!

The second the two of you opened the door, his hands were all over you.

"Damn babe... You look so hot in that dress, I wanted to just fuck you at the restaurant!" Leorio chimed, not even giving you time to respond back to him. He kissed you roughly, but somehow still passionately.

"Leorio! Slow down! We have the whole night ahead of us..." You sighed, looking at your boyfriend with pouty (eye colour) eyes. He sighed, Leorio was a very impatient man. Whenever he needed something, he preferred to have it at that very moment.

"Sorry babe. Can't slow down. Your body is just begging me to give you a good pounding." Leorio said, unzipping your dress and staring at your exposed breasts, a blush fanned across his face as he ushered you inside of your shared bedroom.

"What? Don't act like you've never seen them before! It's embarrassing..." You mumbled, removing the rest of your gold dress. “It’s not fair that you’re the only one dressed.” You said, pushing Leorio onto the silky blue sheets. He smiled, his beautiful brown eyes shined at you. The look in his eyes were pure lust, you could tell past the contacts that he wore instead of the glasses that adorned his pretty face.

“Tell me... Why didn’t you switch to the contacts quicker?” You asked, sitting on your prized spot- Leorio’s lap. He only liked when you sat perched upon his erect length deep inside of you, any other time you sat on his lap it’d end up with him pushing you deep into the mattress screaming his name.

You swiped your finger back and forth gently over Leorio’s cheek. Nearly laughing at the feeling his facial hair provided every time your finger made contact with his flawless skin. “Not sure babe... You made the suggestion for the contact lenses, so I did it for you.” Leorio said, lazily placing his hands on your hips.

You smiled, he was such a sweetheart. Sure, he was goofy, but that’s why you had such a soft spot in your heart for him. He truly cared about others deeply, and that’s what you really appreciated about him. Seeing him appear as a perfect father figure to Gon and Killua made your heart ache. Such a kind soul Leorio was.

You felt Leorio’s forehead connect with yours. “What are you so lost in thought for?” Leorio asked, closing his eyes and rubbing your sides. “Nothing, Leorio. I can... feel... that you’re getting excited, you bastard! You can’t even be a little patient?” You laughed, playfully slapping his chest. He laughed, as well, sitting up slowly to take off his suit jacket. You climbed off of him to allow him to easily remove the rest of his clothing.

You stared at Leorio’s body with admiration sparkling in your (eye colour) hues. He was so perfect in your eyes. He was everything you had wanted and more. Though, your pride would never allow you to tell him that.

“(First Name). I can’t wait anymore...” Leorio said, removing the rest of your undergarments.

“Really? You don’t even want me to take care of your... You know...” You whispered, pointing to his, rather large, problem. “Nah. Can’t wait. I just want to be inside of you.” Leorio said, sitting on the bed once again to lock lips with you. This was rather surprising, seeing as Leorio loved it whenever you decided to suck him off. In fact, he would always ask you to wrap your soft lips around his hard cock.

“Ah... Leorio...” You whimpered, getting excited yourself, feeling your thighs get wet due to your dripping heat. “You were making fun of me earlier for being impatient. But look at you (First Name) my dear.” Leorio teased, pressing his cock to your entrance. You gasped, forcing your eyes shut in surprise. “Don’t fuck around...” You growled, trying to thrust your hips forward to make his cock enter you. Leorio tsked in disappointment. “So impatient!” He said, continuing to rub his cock between your slick folds.

You quickly grew tired of the ongoing teasing. You just wanted him to fuck you as hard as possible and relieve the both of you. “Leorio...” You panted, your (hair colour) locks falling in your face.

This wasn’t only to test you, but Leorio as well. He wanted nothing more but to ram inside of you over and over again. Sending you into pure bliss. However, he wanted to see how long he could last without going crazy and slipping inside of you.

The answer?

Not very long.

After hearing your high pitched cries for him continue, he couldn’t hold himself any longer. He quickly sheathed himself deep inside of you, causing you to scream out in surprise and pleasure. “Leorio!” You yelled, grabbing his shoulders tightly. “You’re so good babe. You feel so nice around me. Fuck... I can’t get enough of you.” Leorio panted, placing his arms on each side of you, caging you beneath his strong body.

Leorio had a tendency to always tell you how good you were for sex. Of course it wasn’t only sex, he’d constantly appreciate everything you’d do. The dishes? He’d give you kisses all over and tell you thanks. Grocery shopping? He’d give you a back massage as thanks. Sometimes his way of thanks also included pinning you to the wall and making you yell for him.

You latched your shaky hands onto Leorio’s muscled arms out of fear of being pushed off the bed with Leorio’s ruthless thrusting. You felt his cock push deep inside of you, his swollen head kissing your womb over and over. It felt amazing to be taken by him. “Leorio... It feels so good!” You yelled, arching your back as you felt Leorio hit that blissful spot deep in every woman.

“That’s what I like to hear. My girl telling me how good it feels to be fucked by her man. Tell me again babe.” Leorio grunted, grabbing the blue sheets in his hands tightly, his knuckles turning a soft shade of white. “You feel so good! No other man could make me feel this! Ah! Leorio! I’m! I’m so..! I’m so close!!” You yelled, not even able to form a correct sentence.

Your mind began to get hazy due to all of the pleasure you were feeling. Your fleshy walls squeezed Leorio’s cock comfortably, making him groan your name.

“Leorio! I-“ “Go ahead babe. Finish just for me. I want you to scream for me, tell everyone who the fuck you belong to.” Leorio said, his deep voice adding to the pleasureful feeling.

You felt as if your entire being turned into a jelly-like substance. The blissful feeling Leorio provided was too good for you to even put into words. You let out mewls of pleasure repeatedly, sounding like a broken record, but to Leorio, it was music to his ears.

“I’m close babe...” Leorio huffed out, his dark hairs sticking to his forehead. You wrapped your legs around Leorio, surprising him. “You can finish inside... I’ve been thinking that... I want a family with you, seeing that you treat Gon and Killua so well. I thought about having one of ou-“ You were silenced with a heated kiss, Leorio continuing to thrust inside of you, letting out a groan as his pearly white seed emptied out inside of you. A muffled yell left your lips, feeling his hot cum inside of you was a brand new feeling, but it was something you could most definitely get used to.

“Leorio. That was amazing.” You sighed, laying on your side caressing Leorio’s chest gently as he lay next to you.

He kissed you softly as the both of you closed your eyes, relishing in the dark comfort of your apartment.


	7. Flashy- Pariston x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m so sorry to the person who requested pariston! i wrote the story a couple of weeks back, but my laptop had the idea to lose the chapter :(! but please enjoy!

You sat in your chair patiently, holding your camera delicately. It was a gift from your very best friend who had moved away to become a hunter. You brushed your fingertips over the black cool exterior of the camera, sighing as you continued to reminisce of your dear friend.

You were here today to take photos of all the Zodiacs, especially Pariston. You had a small crush on the man, even though most people resented him for his over the top behaviour.You couldn't exactly say why you liked him, but you really did. You wanted him to notice you so badly.

But he was much too lavish for you, he wouldn't ever look twice at some small girl taking photos of him. It's much too common for the male.

That was what you initially had thought, anyway.

You felt a hand lay gently atop your very own, you looked up to meet brown eyes staring at you.

"Ah, Pariston? Do you need something?" You asked, placing your camera on your lap, just finishing with the final Zodiac, Ging.

"Yes my dear. I find myself to be... Infatuated with you. And when I want something, I get it, as you can see." He winked, hinting to how he is the next chairman, even though he basically gave up his position.

You liked the man, but you hadn't come to trust him completely yet. All the Zodiacs were wary of him, it had to be for good reason. You were timid around him solely because of his title.

"Sir Pariston, I'd be honoured to go on a date with you. But I can't, I'm meeting my friend... At a café." You lied, grabbing your camera and waving him goodbye.

"She doesn't like you back, huh? What a shame, Pariston." Ging said, seeming to come out of nowhere. Pariston smiled, internally wanting to just kill Ging. He hated the mans guts, and he wouldn't tolerate Ging even talking about you.

Pariston laughed, "Who was the one who misinformed you, Ging? I don't like (First Name)." Pariston lied, hoping Ging didn't hear his earlier confession. "Oh?" Ging started, "So you won't mind if I go after her? She's kind of cute I think... She has a nice ass too." Ging finished, giving Pariston an arrogant smirk. "Go ahead, Ging!" Pariston said, a smile on his face. However, inside he was seething.

Weeks have passed. You were a bit sad, mainly because Pariston hadn't been seeing you as much as he used to these days. You liked to take pictures of the Zodiacs, but Pariston would just disappear whenever you wanted a picture with him.

"Hey! Ging!" You called, running after him with your camera in your hand tightly. Ging turned to you, his eyes wandering lower than your eyes, and over to your bouncing breasts. "Ging. Sorry to bother you. Have you seen Pariston?" You asked, looking at him with a puzzled expression. "Of course i've seen him, (First Name). But he seems to leave in a hurry whenever our meetings are finished." Ging said, smiling at your concern. He knew that the two of you liked each other, it's just that Ging loves to get under Pariston's skin.

"Oh, I see. Sorry to bother you, Ging." You said, turning around to leave. "Wait! Do you want to go grab something to eat? I know you've been here all day waiting to take photos of us." Ging said, grabbing your hand to stop you from exiting his presence. "I don't want to be a bother..." You said, feeling your face get hot seeing that Ging hadn't yet let go of your hand. "Nonsense. I was the one who had asked you, no?" Ging said, looking at you with his pretty brown eyes. "Well. I guess I am a bit hungry..." You said, smiling at him. Ging acknowledged your smile with a nod, and quickly led the two of you out of the building.

"Damn that bastard..." Pariston cursed, balling his hand into a tight fist, nearly letting out a growl. He decided to follow the two of you instead of just try to show you that he was trustworthy.

You laughed at Ging's poorly made joke. Almost causing you to spit out your fruit juice. Though this evening with Ging was going along smoothly, you had felt like you were being watched. Sadly, this feeling nagged you to a point where it had completely ruined the date. "You want me to walk you home (First Name)?" Ging asked, quickly placing Jenny on the table and standing, offering his hand to you. You nodded, pushing yourself out of the chair and grabbing Ging's hand softly.

Had you started to catch feelings for Ging as well..? No... That couldn't be it, you had your heart set on Pariston, and that damn charming smile of his. Ging was a nice man, but you couldn't fathom the thoughts of having a child with him, would he leave it like he left poor little Gon? You quickly pushed these thoughts out of your head, focusing on walking home with Ging.

As the two of you neared your apartment, Ging tugged on your hand lightly, signaling you to halt. "Hu-" You stopped yourself from finishing your sentence, seeing Ging's face so close to yours. You could feel every breath he took wave across your face. You thought he was going to close the remaining amount of space between the both of you. "Ging, I..." You began, feeling a blazing heat spread throughout your facial features. He had a sweet smile set on his face, leaning in to give you a small kiss on your cheek, wrapping his strong arms around you gently. "I appreciate the short time we had together, (First Name). But I'm not the one for you." Ging whispered, leaving your embrace, giving you a wink as he began to walk into the shadows.

You were baffled at the scene that had just unfolded in front of you. But, you were tired, so you shrugged it off and stepped inside of your apartment, closing the door behind you and flipping your light switch on. You've had a long day, so you decided to freshen up and take a little shower. But before you could start to undress, you heard a knock at the door. You had absolutely no clue on who it could be, nevertheless, you decided to answer the door.

"Yes, oh! Pariston? Do you... need something?" You asked, wondering why Pariston would show at such an odd hour. He didn't answer you, only holding a rather large gift box, wrapped with the prettiest silver wrapping you had ever seen. Still being absolutely silent, he extended his arms out, bringing the gift closer to you. You took the box from him slowly, feeling the cool and smooth wrapping steal the heat from your hands. "Would you like to come in?" You asked, stepping aside, giving him the choice to come inside of your apartment. "Thanks." He muttered, barely audible as he walked in your small establishment.

Pariston was barely holding himself back. All he wanted to do was ravage you completely. He was so angry that you had spent time with Ging. Ging of all people! It made his blood boil. "Would you like some tea?" You asked nicely, teetering back and forth, waiting for his answer. "No, I'm okay. I just came for one thing." "Okay good! I have to take a shower. That reminds me! Do you mind reviewing the photos I took of you all? It took me forever..." You sighed, stretching your arms. "Sure, but I have to do something first." Pariston said, setting his brown eyes on your (eye colour) ones. "What's that?" You questioned, toying with your (hair colour) strands.

After the question left your red painted lips, Pariston stood up and quickly made his way to where you stood. He grabbed your hands gently, and locked his eyes with your very own. "You'll see (First Name). My (First Name)... My beautiful woman." Pariston said, tracing small shapes on your hips. You had been blushing so much today, and now Pariston says this?! The exact words that you wanted to hear. Though, you still didn't exactly trust the man...

Pariston slowly motioned closer to your face, his eyesight still on your soft and plump lips. "Pariston..." "Shh... Don't talk. Let our bodies speak the language for us." Pariston said, at last closing the space between the both of you, his warm lips pressed against yours, his soft golden hair tickling your cheek.

Even if your trust level with him was still relatively low, only one word crossed your minds.

_Finally._

You wouldn't dare admit it, but the thought of being intimate with the man whose lips were on yours always invaded your mind. Especially whenever you took photos of him. It's just that you never thought that he'd take note of you, and even if he did, he was much, much, much too rich for you! You didn't really want a rich man, only because you knew every other female would look at you like a gold digger.

You barely noticed the loss of warmth from your face until Pariston spoke. "What?" You asked, flustered. He just gave you a smile and offered his hand. You laced your (skin colour) fingers with his tightly. His hand was so comforting to hold, you felt so safe with him.

He started to head out of your apartment, but before he could do that, you needed to grab something. Actually, you thought it'd be better to ask him instead. "Hey, what was the gift you got me?" You asked, pointing to the silver wrapped gift. "A new camera. You can open it later, let's go." Pariston said, his deep voice sending chills throughout your entire body. "I can't wait... Pariston... I need you now..!" You cried, desperation evident in your voice. Pariston didn't show it, but surely the obvious tent in his pants showed he was also in need of feeling your body intertwined with his own, being pinned under him, screaming for him to just utterly fuck you...

"You said you wanted to take a shower, no?" Pariston asked, a sea of lust clouded his beautiful caramel eyes. You already knew what the man was planning. You just nodded shyly, turning your (eye colour) hues away.

You ran your hand under the gentle flow of the water, testing it's temperature by splashing it back and forth. It was nice and warm, great for a bath, but you yearned for a shower at the moment.

"Warm, isn't it?" Pariston asked, observing your every move. "Yep!" You chirped, turning around and dropping the light pink towel secured around just under your collarbone, revealing yourself to him, all of your shyness just gone, in an instant.

This time, it was his turn to get flustered. After seeing all of you revealed in an instant made a very noticeable tint spread across his pretty face. You giggled seeing such an expression fall onto him. You stepped onto the hard floor, feeling the warm water spray onto your body, thanks to the shower head that gushed water. It felt amazing for the water to practically reach out to you and soothe your tense muscles. But something was on your mind that you knew would feel much better. Pariston undressed quickly, ready to feel your tight warmth on his hard length.

He stepped inside of the shower as well, hands immediately on your shoulders, rubbing them gently. You put your head back onto Pariston's chest, closing your eyes peacefully. You almost forgot the reason why the two of you were here in the first place.

Almost.

You snapped out of your comfortable daze, and turned around, placing your hands on Pariston's abs, eyes quickly trailing to his hardened length. "Someone's excited." You teased, lowering your hand to run your finger along his cock, feeling it twitch gently. "Such a tease." He panted, peering down to see what you were doing to him. "Hmm. You know something Pariston..? I think this would be much happier," You started, holding his length with all five of your fingers. "right here." You finished, leading his cock right to your sopping core. You didn't even need to tell him twice, he quickly snapped his hips forward, forcing his large cock inside of your tight hole.

You let out a high pitched cry of pleasure, it felt so good to finally be his... To be pushed up against the slippery tiled wall, filled to the brim with his cock felt phenomenal. Your shaky hands made contact with the tile, just needing it's support for the sheer amount of force that Pariston thrusted up inside of you with. "You feel so... good..." Pariston groaned, pushing his head in deeper within your wet walls. "Pariston! Yes! Right there!" You screamed as you felt Pariston's length brush up that angle that sent pleasure rippling down your spine. No reminders were needed for Pariston, when you told him something, he would forever remember it, just because it's you. If it was anyone else, he would probably disregard the information.

Pariston's forehead connected with yours, his damp blonde strands sprawling across your forehead, his hot breath was felt on your face. "Pariston... It's so good..." You mewled, brushing some of his hair out of his face, quickly arching your back from feeling his cock exit you, only to slam back into you with such force. You nearly screamed at this, and would’ve if it weren’t for Pariston’s plush lips harshly sucking at yours.

He never stopped, not for a single moment. His stamina was admirable, not stopping the onslaught of pleasure for even a second. That damned feeling struck you. The knot that was tied that was desperately attempting to become undone, which could only be finished by the man in front of you, pushing his cock into you over and over again.

You tried so hard to postpone your inevitable release, but alas, it couldn’t be done. “Pariston,” “I know... Save your breath, I’ll bring you that sweet feeling that you crave. But tell me something. Tell me how good that I made you feel, tell me that I’m the only damn man that could ever make you feel such pleasure.” Pariston growled, continuing to piston his hips against yours. “Ah! Oh, Pariston..! You feel fucking amazing! You’re the only one who could ever make me feel so damn good! Pariston! Ah, Pariston!!” You yelled, feeling relief wash all over your body, your tight walls becoming much tighter over Pariston’s cock, hugging it just right.

Pariston didn’t even bother finishing within you, he just pulled out of you slowly, his cock still hard. “What about you? You can keep going, it still feels really good for me...” You whispered, the warm water washing down on the both of you running cold. “It’s okay. Besides, I’m going to take you over to my place, and trust me, you’ll have a much better experience there.” He winked, helping you get out of the shower and dry up.


	8. Ours- Adultrio x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m so sorry for the late update! i had a lot of classes to still finish, but now at least the work load has lessened. i hope i can get updates out a little quicker this time! please enjoy!!

You sighed contently as you felt the warm beads of water trickle down every nook and cranny of your body. Though, your moment of happiness was short lived. The second you saw those cursed names upon your arms, it made you grimace.

You didn't know who these men were, but you weren't a fool. This is the world you lived in. Whenever you went out shopping for basic necessities, you'd see a pair together, hands laced, arms swinging back and forth delicately, their names etched into their skin.

You tried desperately to get together with another man. But alas, it didn't work out. The second they figured your name wasn't the one on their limbs, it was like you never existed to them in the first place.

It was unfair. Everyone had just one name scattered upon their body. But you? No, you had to have three. Fucking three. Three men that you wanted nothing to do with whatsoever.

"Fuck you! Fuck you Hisoka! Fuck you Chrollo! And fuck you too Illumi! Even though I never met you, I hate you so much! You ruined my love life, you assholes!" You yelled, shaking your arms around.

There was a few times where you had gotten lucky, and someone else had feelings similar to yours. Soulmates were bullshit in your view. Just go with the flow. That's how it should be done. What if your soulmate was some drug addict who abused you everyday? You didn't even have the luxury of saying soulmate- it was soulmates for you.

How lucky you are.

You wanted to live a nice quiet life, away from any distractions and such. So, you decided to live in a small little home. It was a little hard to get to, and basically impossible for people to even pinpoint your very location.

"Guess I'll have to be single my entire life..." You sighed, reaching to turn off the warm water, wrapping a warm fluffy towel around your body. Stepping out of the bathroom, and heading to your bedroom. You stared at the bland assortment of bed clothing that you had, but the amount you currently held would suffice. You picked a simple black shirt, along with thin black pants to match.

You were twenty five damn years old. And you were so bored. You quite literally had nothing, and no one, to do. A little part of you wanted your soulmates to find you, and to sweep you off your feet. But the rest of you loathed that idea. "Fuck them. I don't need them..." You told yourself, practically flopping on your freshly made bedsheets.

You decided to make some tea, to soothe your nerves. You filled the container up with cold water, nearly spilling out of the top. Before you could even place the container onto the heated stovetop, you heard a knock at your door. Which was needless to say, very odd.

"What the hell?" You questioned under your breath, walking to your door, peeping out the small hole perched upon the door top. You saw three figures, but since it was so dark out, you had no idea who it could be. "Who is it?" You called, standing near the door. No response.

The boredom within you was taking over your body. You decided to open the door. You saw three tall and well built men. They were actually pretty hot in your opinion, and it has been so... So damn long since anyone has touched you intimately. You somewhat craved their heated touches.

"Can I help you..?" You said, smoothing your shirt over, trying to hide your arms. "Is this her, Chrollo?" One of the men asked, long, silky, jet black hair adorning his pale complexion. "It should be." He paused to chuckle, his jacket was open, showing his toned body off to the world. "You see how she's hiding her arms from us?" He finished, his black hair tickling his cheeks. The last one stayed oddly quiet, his bright gold eyes basically undressing you.

"The fuck are you guys talking about?" You said a little louder, capturing their attention. "Look." The one with bright hair said, lifting one of your arms up. "What's your deal!" You yelled, ripping your arm away from the man. He leaned towards you, ghosting the shell of your ear. "You belong to us. Whether you enjoy it, or not." He said, slamming his lips to yours. Your first instinct was to stop him, to push him away, to stop him. But for some reason, a little voice was in the back of your head, telling you to see how it goes. His soft tongue was meshing with your own. You felt multiple hands all over your body, seeming to shove you back inside of your house.

Your face began to feel hot, your own body betrayed your mind. "Who are you..." You groaned feeling the man with shorter black hair push his hands up your shirt, shoving past your bra, fondling your soft breasts. You whimpered lightly, almost leaning into their touch. "You look at our names each day." The one with long black hair said, nipping your neck, slowly snaking his hands down your pants. You gasped in surprise, feeling your entire body grow warm.

A burst of confidence shot through you, you trailed your hand down, feeling the short dark haired mans pants grow drastically tighter. You snuck your hand down his waistband, pushing through his boxers and feeling his arousal. His cock felt painfully hard, precum practically spilling from his cock. He nearly growled, looking at you with his piercing gray eyes. "Looks like she's giving you special treatment, Chrollo." The one with pretty eyes said, starting to peel your clothes off.

"I don't even know your names and I'm gonna end up fucking the three of you." You said, slowly pumping the short haired mans erection. "You don't seem to hate this like we thought." The long haired one purred, circling your damp panties. "At least tell me your names..." You panted, breaking free from their tight embrace, leading them to your small bedroom. "Illumi." The one with long hair said. "Chrollo." The short haired one said, keeping an eye on your ass the entire time to the bedroom. "And you must be Hisoka?" You asked, taking a quick left turn into your bedroom, sitting on your bed in a suggestive manner, tugging off whatever little clothing you had left.

The three men's eyes were on you, their pants growing too tight. "Why don't we just get this over with?" You said, pushing yourself off of the comfort of your fluffy bed. You knelt in front of Hisoka, the material of his pants almost touching your nose. "Impatient." You sneered, quickly pulling his pants and boxers down in one swift movement. "Maybe I should shut you up with my cock." Hisoka said, his lips curving to a seductive smile. You felt heat quickly pool in your centre, but, your sass would not take that. Your soft hands grabbed his cock, slowly pumping his hot and heavy length. He let out a muffled groan, starting to thread his long fingers through your (hair colour) strands.

You led a trail of kisses through Hisoka's cock, paying special attention to the swollen head that desperately craved the warmth of your mouth. You finally placed the tip of his cock enter your mouth, your tongue flattening against his thick length. Your (eye colour) eyes were glued together, so focused on Hisoka that you forgot about Chrollo and Illumi as well.

That is, until you felt one of the best things in your entire life.

Your eyes shot open, feeling glossy tears threatening to fall. How could something feel so good..? When Illumi came into view, you immediately knew whose tongue was ravishing your warm folds. You didn't want to falter, so you tried your best to ignore the blissful sensation of Chrollo's tongue pushing inside of you, licking your arousal that continued to flow out of you.

You hallowed out your cheeks and slowly smoothed Hisoka's large length down your throat, stroking whatever you couldn't take. "I think you're ready. I also don't think it's your first time." Chrollo said, dropping his pants to the floor, only his shirt and boxers remained on, his clothed cock rubbing against you teasingly. You backed your hips against him, just telling him to fuck you already. He smiled to himself, pushing his boxers down enough for his cock to bump against his stomach. Chrollo wasted no more time, and decided to sheathe himself within your inviting warmth. Your tight walls contracted unconsciously, pulling his cock inside much deeper, making the both of your pleasures feel even better. It was too overstimulating, feeling two of your holes filled simultaneously...

You felt Hisoka's cock twitch inside of your mouth, and you knew he was reaching his limit. You began to bob your head at a quicker pace, feeling his tip slide through your throat; as he was basically fucking it. He let out a rather loud groan, pushing your head closer to his cock, your nose against his soft hair as you felt a burning substance fill your mouth, your instincts telling you to spit out the salty liquid. “Swallow it.” Hisoka said, his voice holding questionable intentions. You decided it would be best if you followed what he said, and hesitantly, swallowed his cum.

Chrollo pushed you in an upwards position, meaning he wanted you to ride him instead of being on all fours. You listened, because honestly, there was pretty much nothing else you could do anyways. Why not enjoy it? These three assholes will have to be the men you spend the rest of your life with regardless, so may as well get used to it.

You sat facing away from him, only so you could finally please Illumi, his dark eyes following the bounce of your plush breasts, your face as flush as his tip. “Do what you want, I’m fucking exhausted. Oh, (First Name). Be prepared, because tomorrow I’m gonna be the one fucking you, and you’ll be begging for me everyday after that.” He said, gold irises giving your body one last rundown before going into the living area, most likely to sleep.

“Ah... Chrollo, this feels too good..!” You whimpered, feeling his tip kiss the entrance of your womb, over, and over again. “Tell me how good it feels. Tell me how badly you wanna cum. Tell me how badly you need my cock to keep ramming into your delicate core.” He said, grabbing your hips tightly, almost leaving marks. “I need it! Oh yes..! I need it so so bad! Ah! R-Right there! Oh fuck yes!” You screamed, Chrollo’s cock hitting that spot that made your body feel like jelly. Your eyes were etched shut, your mouth slightly agape, a light blush fanning across your (skin colour) complexion. It was such a lewd pose... You could never imagine having intercourse with three men whom you’ve never met, but here you are.

Illumi’s hand took ahold of your chin, forcing you to look up at him, as well as open your mouth a bit wider. “You’re far too loud. This’ll help you be quieter.” He said, pushing his cock into your mouth. You mewled at the sensation of being between two men again, faintly missing the feeling.

Illumi was... Well, he was impatient. He wanted to feel your warm lips seal against his awaiting length, precum dripping on your floor. And when he felt it, he was not disappointed. He groaned approvingly, letting his hand rest against your tousled hair.

You sensed the feeling of pure pleasure that you experienced years ago. Another man thrusting deep into you, allowing you to just finally, finally let go.

“Just let it go.”

You let out a muffled yell, relief washing over your battered body. With a few more hard thrusts, Chrollo came as well. Pulling out of your hot core, and all of your attention was now on Illumi.

“Take it all.” Illumi said, pushing your head down onto his cock, feeling him pulsate inside of your tired throat. You let out small whimpers, and continued to breathe through your nose. He too, has a limit. And he would soon enough reach it. You wanted to gag. You could barely take his large cock inside of your throat, but you had to try. Illumi barely showed it, but he was damn enjoying himself. Feeling his cock wrapped around your warm lips was bliss to the trained assassin, letting himself relish in the wonderful feeling.

His hips increased in speed, his hot cock sliding in and out of your pretty mouth, your hands running all over his toned body, pushing his shirt up to feel his abs ripple underneath your touch. He bit his lip hard, nearly breaking the thin skin, just from your delicate touches dancing across his torso.

The grip on your hair tightened, and you knew he was close. You began to hold onto his muscled thighs for support, going as fast as you possibly could. Illumi let out countless groans, thrusting deep inside of your throat one last time before finishing inside of you. He demanded that you swallow his as well.

You wiped your mouth and sighed, heading to the bathroom for another shower, barely able to even walk properly.

“That was... nice.”


	9. Remarks- Kite x Reader

You took careful steps throughout the beautiful greenery, taking a deep sigh as you inhaled the earthly fumes of the forest. You rarely went out of your temporary home, but you needed to get some herbs to treat patients, in case you'd find more, anyway. Your uneasy mind drifted back to the young children you had recently helped, you wondered if they'd be okay, or if you did a half decent job at dressing their deep cuts and gashes.

You usually never thought about your previous patients, but these were young children, and you could say you had a soft spot for kids. So bubbly and happy, even though they were terribly injured. Just reminiscing about them made you crack a small smile.

You mainly healed people with your own blood, which most of the time, made people nauseated to see. Thankfully for you, you could manipulate it and make your very own blood an anesthetic. It was a pain to explain, so you just told the patient that they passed out and you had operated on them, it was just easier that way.

You feet were aching and screaming at you to stop and take a seat somewhere, but you hadn’t found anything, to your dismay, only useless herbs used in commodities, not medicine. 

You ignored the uncomfortable sensation that your feet were giving you through the confines of your dark coloured shoes, and continued to walk.

Thank goodness you had done that, because if not, you never would’ve come across the unconscious man sprawled out on the light green leaves below. A light gasp left your warm lips, but you had no time to gawk and wonder at the thought of why such an attractive man was laying unconscious in the middle of a forest. The only thing you could do, was the thing you had chosen to do since you were a child.

Help him.

You blew a steady stream of air through pursed lips. You had finally gotten the man inside of your home, his long and lean body making it slightly easier for you, but still difficult nonetheless. You were a doctor, not some miraculous fighter with wacky and ridiculously strong Nen abilities.

You set the man down on your operating table and pulled on your latex gloves, sealing just barely around your arms. You quickly made an analysis of his wounds, they weren’t bad or anything, he just needed some bandages and time to heal and he’d be fine. He probably fainted due to overexertion of his body.

You could use your blood to easily seal his wounds for good, leaving zero scars, and since he was already unconscious, you wouldn’t have to induce him or anything.

Not nearly finished with the mans wounds, you had to sit down for a while, soft pants leaving your slightly agape lips. This was taking longer than expected, and he had much more existing wounds that had opened up while he was doing, whatever it was, outside.

You were so exhausted that you didn’t even know said patient was sitting up, holding his head between his hands, leaving a shaky groan.

“Where am I?”

You nearly screamed before noticing that your patient had finally awoken, his silver locks pouring across his slightly toned shoulders, painting his scarred back beautifully.

“Oh, finally awake, huh? Not even a thank you for saving me, or whatever?” You said, not answering his question.

“It’s not like I was going to actually die.”

“It’s not like I actually knew that.” You retorted, cracking your knuckles through the blue gloves.

He sighed, even though he didn’t know you, he knew he couldn’t win against your remarks.

“I don’t know what you were doing, but you obviously pushed your body to the limit. Don’t worry, I won’t harvest your organs for profit or anything. Not yet, anyway.” You joked, sending a wink toward the male, earning a soft chuckle from his pale lips.

“I’m honoured you decided that my organs are worthy of staying inside of me.” He responded, readjusting his blue hat that rested on top of his head.

“Don’t get your hopes up.” You smiled, getting off the resting chair to continue to treat him.

“What’s your name?” You asked, discarding your gloves and pumping hand sanitizer over your (skin colour) hands, almost cringing at the weird smell it emitted.

“Kite.” He said, folding his arms behind his head before leaning back into the operating table.

“Kite huh? So you’re the guy who those kids were talking about.” You mumbled out of earshot.

“Yeah, you know Gon and Killua?” He asked, contemplating to sit up or to stay laying down.

You flinched slightly, how the hell did he hear you? It’s not like it was a secret plot to kill him, but this mans hearing must be extraordinary.

“Want me to keep going, or do you want to leave?”

“I don’t mind, you may as well finish.” He said, closing his eyes.

You hummed an affirmation as you walked to the operation table. You grabbed a scalpel that was on the table next to you, before stopping to the mans repeated gestures. “Woah woah..! I didn’t get hurt badly enough for you to make incisions now!” He said, putting his hands up in protest. You rolled your eyes. “Relax, you baby. What, scared of sharp edges?” You teased, waving the medical instrument around. “It’s not for you, just watch.” You said, pulling your sleeve up, creating a small cut.

His dark eyes traced the blood that flowed out of your arm in a steady stream, you gathered it inside a small container, sighing contently as you felt the cut heal instantly.

“You a masochist or something?” He asked, not taking his eyes off of you for a moment.

“No, but I could be for you.” You said, smiling at his embarrassment.

“My blood can heal people. But I never tell most of my patients, or they’ll get freaked out and call me a monster or something. Not even a fucking thanks for the doctor who saved their sorry asses.” You sighed, arching your back to stretch your tired muscles.

“I can tell you thanks once you’re finished.” He said, a small smile planted on his lips.

“Hmm, how about you tell me thanks in a different way.” You replied, your eyes running all over his body, biting your lip at the sight of his scars.

Fuck, he was sexy.

“I think I can do that.” He said, noticing how you were practically drooling at the sight of his taut abs. Besides, he can afford to blow off some steam before going back to training not only himself, but Gon and Killua as well.

He wouldn’t deny it, you were attractive. Plus, you had saved him. Not that his life was endangered, but those doctorly instincts within you most likely kicked in.

The sexual tension between the two of you was quickly on the rise, and you couldn’t take it any longer, yet, you were hesitant to make the first move. You placed the container of your blood on the small table along with the rest of your medical equipment.

With a blink of an eye, your lips were locked with Kite’s, his silver hair brushing against your dark shirt. His soft lips moulded in such a way with yours, it was like he was a lost puzzle piece, your lips the only remaining spot reserved that would fit.

You felt bandaged hands run through your body, reaching under your shirt, toying with your breasts, which were aching to get out of their confines.

A warm feeling pooled between your legs, it was unbearable, only able to be satisfied by the man in front of you.

“Mm your scars are so hot.” You huffed, feeling the air raise its temperature every second.

“Maybe I’ll get more just for you.”

“If this happens every time I treat you, then I want you to get lots of sexy scars.”

His hands were quickly back on you once again, bandages rough against your skin, adding to the pleasure. You didn’t even notice when your shirt was peeled off you, but you didn’t care. His shirt was already off of him since you wrapped bandages around nearly his entire torso. Your bra fell to the floor, both of you not caring where it had resulted ending up.

You stifled a moan from feeling your pert nipples get pinched and rolled within his pale fingers.

“I want to hear you.” He said, stopping his ministrations, looking slightly down at you with a shit eating grin on his face

You didn’t even get to retort as a rather loud moan erupted through your throat, feeling a harsh tug on one breast, while a soft pinch on the other.

“There we go. Was that so hard,” He paused, realising he didn’t even know your name. You hadn’t bothered to give it to him, and he didn’t ask for it either.

“(First Name).” You said with a breathy sigh as he removed his pants with one hand, continuing his slow torture with another.

You felt his hand move south, unbuttoning your dark jeans to get to your drenched panties. “No.” You said, stopping him dead in his tracks.

“You want to stop?” He said, stepping back from you, ready to get dressed and leave if that’s what you had wanted in the end.

“No, you idiot.” You breathed. running a hand through your hair, panting to catch your breath. “I meant no teasing. Can we just get straight to it? I’m feeling kind of impatient.” You said, beckoning him to come closer to you.

“Hmm I can for sure do that.” He said, removing both your jeans and panties at the same time with one swift tug.

You worked on getting his pants off as well, desperate to get his hard length inside of your begging walls.

You eyed the rather large tent in his boxers, you smirked at the wet spot, his precum leaking out slowly, bead by bead.

“But maybe I,” You squeezed his bulge lightly, feeling his entire body twitch flush against you. “can do some teasing to you? Doctors orders.” You said, pushing him in a sitting position atop the operating table, feeling his clothed arousal poke your dripping entrance.

He groaned, watching you swiftly remove his boxers painfully slow, seeing his erection spring free. “Doesn’t that seem a bit unfair- oh, fuck...” he shuddered, while you smiled, lowering yourself onto his cock.

“Maybe it is...” You strained yourself, bottoming out while on his lap, your arms resting against his shoulders. “But I went to medical school for a damn long time. I think I can call the shots to this temporary fling, no?” You said, nearly whimpering at the feeling of the man balls deep within you.

“Who said it has to be temporary, (First Name)?” Kite responded, biting his lip at the fact that you were just staying still, not moving your hips or anything. His cock just buried deep inside of your fleshy walls.

“Oh by no means does it have to be.” You said, your red painted lips turning upwards at his interest in you. “But this teasing could be.” You said, rocking your hips slightly, feeling his length twitch wantonly inside of you. “Fuck, yes, lets do that.” Kite said, hands attaching to your hips.

You hummed thoughtfully. “I’m not sure. I’m enjoying just sitting here, your cock feels so good inside of me, still and throbbing.” You said, lying about the part where you enjoyed just sitting there. You wanted nothing more than to just let your primal urges surge through your body. But, your pride held you back.

Kite cursed again, biting his lip. “You wanna tease then?” He asked, removing one hand from your hip to rub tight circles around your sensitive clit. You let out a strained groan, the overstimulation of pleasure building up inside of you.

“Fuck it.” You said, hands flying to his shoulders, gripping tightly while you rose above his cock, almost slipping out of you, before slamming back down onto his thighs, dragging a moan out of both of your sweaty bodies.

“Ah... Yes..!” You whimpered, leaning into the space of his neck, bouncing up and down his large length. “You’re so hard and hot inside of me..! It feels so good...” You panted, your hands clawing his already scarred back. “(First Name)... Your pussy feels amazing around me. Just tightening with every thrust, fuck, I’m gonna lose my mind...” Kite growled, nails slightly digging into you, adding to the pleasure you felt.

You threw your head back with every thrust, feeling his tip invade and prod into every single crevice inside of you made your mind hazy. Kite craned his head slightly to suck on your (skin colour) skin, marking you in the heat of the moment. “You think if I taste your blood I’d heal faster?” He asked, watching you as you continued your quick pacing, his cock coming in and out of you.

“Go for it.” You whined, feeling near your high.

Kite’s lips attached to your collarbone, sucking harshly, using his teeth to assist him see the crimson leak from you. You let out a shrill moan feeling the skin break, adding to the sensation of pure bliss.

“Guess I’d have to wait a while to see the results,” He moved one hand to circle your clit again, nearly pushing you over edge. “because I feel at my best right fucking now.” He sighed, feeling his cock twitch deep inside of you, emptying out his sticky arousal into you.

He thrusted inside of you a few more times while keeping a steady hand over your clit, making you cry every time he gave it a rub, quickly shoving you over your high. You felt your entire body shake as your fluids came dribbling down your thighs and Kite’s semi-hard cock with a scream.

He pulled out of you slowly, a shaky sigh leaving both of your lips.

“I hope you enjoyed the treatment.” You said, getting off of Kite’s warm and slick lap, thanks to the acts the two of you committed. You got a spare towel from your chair and tossed it to him, you yourself starting to clean up as well.

“Oh, I most definitely did, doctor.”


	10. Attraction- Feitan x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m about to update the request page, but in case you haven’t seen it, i will no longer write smuts for killua or gon. i’m sorry to the few people who requested them, but it makes me slightly uncomfortable to write for them. i will not take down my first killua smut, but i will not write for them in the future. thank you for understanding! please enjoy!

His hands wrapped around your neck tightly, cutting the steady airflow that allowed you to breathe. You let out a choked grunt in response, your face beginning to heat up. He shoved his skilled fingers deep inside of you, feeling your walls clench onto his digits so desperately, almost as desperate as your need to breathe.

You felt yourself fading away, the silk of the sheets ready to catch your lifeless body. He laughed, curling his fingers inside of you and removing the grip on your neck. You drank in the air and filled your burning lungs to the brim. "Fuck! Are you actually trying to kill me?" You asked, pushing Feitan onto the dark sheets. He gave a sick smile, his loose pants were no longer loose, a rather large tent pitched at seeing your struggle to breathe earlier.

"You say that as if you don't like it." He responded, his lips curving into a grin. "Your pussy was begging for more while your body was begging for air. It was hot as fuck. You got wetter around my fingers the less oxygen you received." Feitan noted, tearing off your shirt easily, leaving your black lacy bra on. You sat on the bed, waiting for his next move. This man, he was impossible to read. His next move was always calculated, taking out his enemy with ease in battle.

In bed?

Oh, in bed, he was a whole different person. He was usually calm, and collected. Sex and fighting were the only times he could let loose with no restrictions. And when he came across you, oh fuck, did you love it.

"On your knees." He sighed, running a hand through his slightly dampened locks.

You listened instantly, not wanting to anger him, which was surprisingly easy to do.

Feitan removed his pants and boxers with one swift movement, releasing his cock from the tight confines of his clothing. You mentally braced yourself, you knew how he got when he was receiving oral, he would always get too rough.

Which, you adored.

You had little time to react when his pale hand gripped your hair tightly, causing a slight sting as you hissed in pain and pleasure. While your mouth was open, he pulled you down onto him, taking him full into your mouth, you immediately choked on his large length, tears collecting in the corners of your eyes.

He smirked as he saw you struggling, hands attached to his thighs to attempt to get a steady rhythm and breathe through your nose- but he wouldn’t let you. He knew that you were trying to get comfortable while sucking him, but continued to set such a spastic pace, impossible to know the next move.

Your nails dug into the pale flesh of his thigh, nearly breaking the skin as the tip of his cock pushed into your throat. It was always too much to handle, the sweet feeling of your airways closing while the faint moans of Feitan were above you, his eyes closed shut while his grip on your hair slightly loosened, feeling you take him in deeper.

At this point, he was practically fucking your mouth. But to him, nothing was as good as that warmth that always took his cock so well. He felt his length twitch inside of your mouth, signalling that he was close to his finish. He pulled your head down onto him one last time before his white hot release poured down the back of your throat, feeling like a scorching drink.

“I better not see a single drop on the floor.” He said laying down on the bed, still keeping an eye on you.

You nodded and used your hands to assist cleaning your mouth up, gathering the sticky substance and placing it in your mouth torturously slow.

You were playing with him, he knew.

But fuck, if it didn’t get him riled up and ready to pound you deep into the mattress.

“Hurry and come here.” He said, scooting over on the bed. You smiled and made your way to him, sitting on his slightly spread thighs.

His hand snaked around your body, nails harshly raking across your back. You arched against him, breasts flush against his hard chest. You let out a whimper from your throat, feeling his nails dig even deeper into your sensitive flesh. “Feitan.” You whispered against his shoulder, nearly about to let a scream out when he suddenly thrusted upwards, filling you up with his cock in a single motion.

You both let out groans and gentle moans of pleasure while he softly rocked against you, feeling his length kiss your womb with every small move. Your hands were attached to his back, leaving small marks while your mouth made marks of its own on his shoulder, a deep purple remained when you removed your mouth from him.

He pushed you onto the bed, no longer riding him, your back made contact with the inviting coolness of the sheets.

“Since when did I let you leave marks on me, hmm?” Feitan asked, sheathing himself back into you, leaning down to catch one of your breasts in his mouth. He rolled your perked nipple with his tongue, randomly biting down rather hard onto your sensitive skin. Whenever you felt teeth, you started to scream your lungs out, even at the same time while feeling that burning sensation of Feitan’s cock filling you to the brim.

He started going faster and faster, your wet walls clenching and unclenching. It drove you crazy, waiting for that moment when you can just burst and let everything go.

“Cum for me. Scream for me. Let everyone know who owns you.” Feitan growled, ramming into you at an even faster rate.

You couldn’t hold it anymore, the way he littered bites across your (skin colour) flesh, how rough and fast he was thrusting within you, and just the way he handled you all around made you want to just free fall over the precipice.

“Fuck! Feitan!!” You yelled, feeling his hand go to toy with your sensitive and overstimulated clit. You couldn’t even let any more sounds out as your throat started to dry up.

His hips snapped against your own, filling you over and over. Your eyes involuntarily closed while his cock rubbed against your walls so deliciously. Your body couldn’t take it. “Yell my name like that again, and keep your eyes open, (First Name). I want to see what you look like cumming for me.”

Your blown pupils made contact with Feitan’s, and he met you with a searing kiss, lips moulding and meshing together sloppily.

Your eyes opened wide as you let out one final moan, arching into him as you tightened around him like a snake would to a human.

He let out a choked groan when he felt you come undone under him, thrusting into your tired body a few more times, finally, letting out a shaky sigh when he too felt his limit sneak up on him.

“You always take my cock so well, (First Name).” He said, pulling out of you slowly, feeling his arousal mixed with your own drip onto the dark comforter.

“I guess I do, because you haven’t killed me yet.” You laughed, turning to face him and lay against his chest with a smile on your face.


	11. Stand Out- Illumi x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m very sorry for not updating fast, i had to take care of school matters. also, i haven’t been happy with the way i write for a while. i had tried to better myself, but i feel like i’ve gotten worse. i try to write long chapters, but i feel as if i can’t. my smuts aren’t as good as i want them to be, and i feel like my writing isn’t good enough:( aside from that, i hope at least some of you will continue to like what i write :)

He continued to tell himself.

Focus on the mission. Focus on the mission.

His father had told him to infiltrate a simple party, and quickly assassinate the head honcho. Illumi obviously could do it with ease, accepting the job quickly.

That gold dress. The simple frills that fell in place fold after fold, illuminating against your (skin colour) tone. Your (hair colour) strands exploding out of your scalp to look as elegant as you did. You smiled, holding the wine glass, filled to the brim with gold substance, looking dim against the shine of your dress. Your face had the soft glow of drunkenness, nearly tripping over the tap of your heels over and over again.

What business did you have here? What business could you have here..?

Tap. Tap. Tap.

His abyssal eyes focused on you, your soft lashes splayed across your cheeks, it was as if your feet knew where they were carrying you, your mind absent as you gazed around the ballroom. His heart sped up in time with the tap of your heels.

You muttered a small apology as your shoulder brushed against his, the velvet of the suit made your skin nearly hum in comfort. You just wanted to squeeze past the crowd, heading to wash your face to attempt to cool the burning sensation that laid across your cheeks.

He nearly exploded into bits of heat, feeling that little brush up from you.

God, he needed you.

Breathy pants left your painted lips, affirmations spilling forth. It felt so good to be this full again, how long has it been since a man pleasured you this good?

Your knees had begun to shake, your entire body could no longer handle the pure bliss it was experiencing, it was too much to handle.

His large hands gripped your hips tightly, most likely going to show in the morning. The mans head was tilted back, his long black strands cascading down his bare shoulders.

He could worry about his fathers scolding later, all he was focused on was ravishing you.

Your tight body took him so well. It was as if your heat had a vice grip on his length every time he pulled out, your whines fuelling him forth to snap his hips back into you.

Your lips quivered, his name coming out as if it was a chant, his cock would brush against the right places while you felt a soft pressure in your core.

"Illumi..."

Yes, yes..! His mind couldn't comprehend anymore pleasure, yet when he heard you say his name like that... He didn't know what had happened, but it was like a beast within, and you were the only one who could tame.

He hadn't been bothered to remember how he got you in his bed tonight, but all he could do was mumble thanks.

Your face was buried in the sheets, being tipsy somehow made your bliss feel even more sensational.

Your gold dress was in ruins after the two of you had entered the room, Illumi tearing it off as soon as you were away from prying eyes.

You couldn’t care less about the dress, though. You had zero thoughts with such a huge cock basically splitting you.

Lewd sounds filled the room, the temperature seeming to rise with every movement the male made. All you could do was practically lay there, taking how good he felt.

“Fuck... Just like that, I’m almost there...” You whimpered, his cock rubbing against your walls deliciously.

A part of him didn’t want the night to end just like that. He wanted to please himself, along with you, for as long as possible.

He pulled out agonisingly slow, a mumble of protest leaving your lips.

“Get up.”

You didn’t even know the man, but how blunt could he be? It was as if he didn’t care how sore you were, you literally could not move if you had tried.

When you didn’t move a single muscle, just a few twitches from your leg, he pulled you up, rather harshly. Looks like he didn’t know how to control his own strength.

A hiss of pain left your clenched teeth, the way he pulled your arm up almost felt like it would pop out of its usual placing.

Your other arm reached out to his pale shoulder, grabbing on for dear life. His blank eyes wandered to where you held him, his body not knowing how to react. He had felt like it was an intimate pose, his hand holding your own, while your forehead bumped against his abs softly.

“You could’ve helped me a little gentler.” You scoffed, looking up at him. He said not a word, instead, moving to a sitting position, his thighs glistening with your juices.

“Entertain me, I feel like the night would end too soon if I had continued.”

You rolled your eyes, he wanted you to entertain him? He was the one who so desperately pushed you into that cramped closet, nearly fucking you in that small room.

“How so?” You replied, why not? You may as well fathom his fantasies, you would probably never see him again, anyway.

A flat line rested on his lips, it seemed as you would have to do it yourself. Lucky for you, you somewhat knew your way around a man.

You crawled over to him, the burning sensation on your hips not stopping you. Your hands softly laid against his shoulders, your slick heat dripping atop his thigh. His eyes stilled on you, not knowing what you would possibly do.

You began to rub your folds against his thigh, whimpers left your tight wound lips, your hips not moving fast enough to keep up with what you had wanted.

“What are y-“

“Just... Just a second...! I’m so fucking close I need it!” You whined, chasing that high.

If Illumi had actually listened to people, he wouldn’t have become an assassin. He lifted you and pinned you against the cool wall, your body seeming to lose all of its heat in an instant.

He immediately sheathed himself back into you, your shaky legs wrapped around him tightly, as if you were a snake going in for the kill. Your moans couldn’t keep up with the sheer speed of his hips driving into yours, his cock kissing every right spot within you.

“You want to cum?” He asked, not slowing his pace for a moment.

“So bad..!” You sighed, tightening around him with every thrust.

“Do it, cum around me and tell me how good it feels.” He responded, a growl leaving his throat as he felt you squeeze him so tightly.

You felt your abdomen tighten, and that familiar knot that was strands away from breaking was within your grasp.

Your vision went blank, your orgasm hitting you hard, your entire body shook with pleasure, feeling your slick coat around his length and drip down onto your thighs.

Seeing you unravel was almost orgasmic for the dark haired man, closing his eyes gently, losing himself in your velvety warmth.

With your heat so tightly wrapped against him, he felt as if he were to burst at any given moment, stilling his rocking for a moment, continuing at a more leisurely pace.

A string of curses left his lips, his hands against your hips so harsh. He hurriedly pulled out of you, releasing his seed onto your stomach, causing you to sigh in pure bliss.

You hadn’t known that the man you had just fucked was Illumi Zoldyck.

How exciting it’d be tomorrow morning to find out that you had sex with an assassin.


	12. Sparring- Hisoka x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so bad, but i hope you guys will like it :,)

A clear frown was settled on your zipped lips. One could say that you were not amused, no. And you had zero reason to be.

"Are you fucking serious right now..?" You asked, your voice sounding surprisingly hoarse.

You attempted to yank your slightly bloodied arm away from the pale mans vice grip, but alas, he would not let go. It was as if his life depended on your arm.

"I was just toying with you, (First Name). Can't handle it now?" Hisoka teased, beginning to sink his sharp nails into your (skin colour) skin, instantly breaking due to its already weakened state.

You hissed in pain, "I swear, this is the last fucking time I'm doing this shit with you!"

Hisoka, for some reason, always had wanted to spar with you. You knew of his strength, and you knew how he would always do things in a rather... strange, manner.

For some reason, though, you just couldn't refuse him. The way he always asked you had your abdominal muscles tighten in want. He was a fucking weirdo, but he was hot as hell, you knew that much.

He was also a stubborn son of a bitch.

Once he had something he wanted, which sadly, in this scenario, was you, he would not let go. But, you had a small clue as to what could help him loosen his grip.

You used surprise to your advantage, staying oddly quiet for some time and suddenly letting a low and sultry moan spill from your lips.

"Hisoka, it hurts..." You whimpered, starting to pant as if you've ran a marathon.

You never thought you would catch this fucker off guard, but you did.

Your arm had apparently become old news to him, dropping it and let it drop to your side gently. His next actions were anything but gentle.

He bent slightly to you and basically smothered your lips with his own. The both of you had obviously gotten intimate, but this... It felt as if a fire had ignited between the both of you, feeling prickling pains when your bodies were apart.

"Not... Here..." You somehow let out, barely even filling your needy lungs with air.

He separated from you, to your relief and yet, dismay.

"You really did a number on me this time." You sighed, yelping in pain when you started your routinely stretch. He stood silently for a minute, it was as if he were pondering what to say.

"You speak as if there will be a next time." Hisoka said, an arrogant smirk spreading upon his lips. You were confused for a moment, wondering why there wouldn't be a next time. Sure, it harmed your body, but it also pushed you to your physical limits, which assisted you in gaining strength.

Ah, now you remember. Your little outburst earlier. Was he actually listening to you? You felt as if someone had to come slap you awake, feeling like you had slipped into an unwanted dream.

"Yeah? Who would you train with then?" You said, not allowing the satisfaction to inflate his already impossibly high ego.

He didn't offer a response, only walking ahead to a more secluded area, awaiting you to follow him.

Hisoka's pale hand covered your opened mouth, moans and whimpers spilling forth. "Don't be so loud." He smiled, filling you to the brim once more. Fucking asshole.

You felt so full of him, his cock hot and heavy deep within your tight walls. Muffled sounds leaking from your mouth like a prayer. And you knew damn well he was enjoying seeing you like this, seeing you bound beneath him, unable to move a single muscle while his hips snapped against you with every passing second.

Your eyelids fluttered lightly, unable to comprehend the immense pleasure your body was under.

Just the thought of being caught by the rest of the Troupe was making you more aroused than you had initially thought.

Hisoka thought it'd be a great idea to slip into an unoccupied closet, since the two of you were so patient. But when you heard the others voices, worry flooded your senses.

You were pushed against the closet door, your body gently rocking back and forth against it. The more he thrusted into you, the less you began to care.

Small grunts left Hisoka's parted lips, his cock stretching you deliciously. The both of you felt nothing but pure bliss, to be tangled together in such an intimate kind of way.

His hand slipped off of you, leaving you free to be a little louder, your moans resonating throughout the small and cramped walls of the closet.

“Tell me how it feels...” He groaned, leaning closer to you, marking bites on your exposed neck.

“Too f-fucking good..!” You sighed, feeling your leg start to twitch. Your entire body wanting to convulse in bliss.

Hisoka’s nails dug into the flesh of your hips, nearly drawing blood due to the length and sharpness. “That’s what I like to hear.” He mumbled, roughly pushing himself into you once more, hearing you give a weak moan in response.

You felt so exhausted, earlier training, and now this. There was no way your body could take any more of this, that you knew.

“I’m so close...” You whimpered, your lips meeting his. The kiss was desperate, it was as if the two of you starved for one another. Your bodies impossibly close to each other’s, feeling all of him.

He went to rub circles into your needy clit, which ensued a small moan from your rosy lips.

“Then cum for me. Cum hard for me.” He said, his deep thrusts never faltering, not even once.

You bit your lip, feeling his cock brush against just all the right places inside of you... How could you stay quiet? You knew eventually your mouth would betray you.

You took Hisoka’s hand in your own, leading his fingers up to your mouth, he knew what to do. He pushed his digits into your awaiting mouth painfully slow, hearing your louder moans quiet down instantly.

Since you were a little quieter now, he could now let loose, shoving himself inside of you at a much quicker rate.

You gasped suddenly, and you felt your end. Your body shook lightly, your arousal leaking onto Hisoka’s thick length.

“Oh fuck...” He groaned, feeling your walls tighten around him once again, he finished deep inside of you, your cunt now leaking his white hot seed.

He pulled out of you, tucking himself inside the waistband of his pants.

“So? How was that?” He whispered, leaving bites over your collarbone.

“Damn good.” You sighed, leaning into his comforting stature once again.


End file.
